Luz y Sombra
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Crossover con Yu Yu Hakusho. Creían que al fin todo estaba en paz, pero la apariciòn de un demonio los obligará a pelear una vez más, no solo para salvar a la Tierra, sino al mismo Hades y al Inframundo.
1. Obertura

_**A/E: **__Algunos de los hechos descritos sobre la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho NO son correctos. Únicamente se ha usado parte del planteamiento principal como punto de partida._

_Al momento de la historia, los personajes más jóvenes del universo de Saint Seiya y los del universo Yu Yu Hakusho cuentan con 18 años humanos. Las edades de los demonios varían._

_Las aventuras de Yusuke y compañía, las trasladé a la ciudad de Tokio. La trama inicia justo al final de la serie._

_Algún otro cambio será explicado al inicio del capítulo._

_Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

_Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de__ Yoshihiro Togashi._

**Luz y Sombra**

**Prólogo**

**El rey del Inframundo**

Fue tan solo unos días después de la victoria de Atenea que él pudo ponerse de pie. Habían destruido su cuerpo, más no su alma inmortal, el alma de un dios. Hades debía reconocer que una vez más ella ganó, y esta vez definitivamente, pues no solo destruyo su cuerpo original, sino que recuperó al guerrero que le fue designado para reencarnar.

Finalmente aceptaba su victoria. Debía hacerlo. Por eso no interfirió cuando se entero que los caballeros muertos estaban de nuevo con vida. Si las cosas ocurrían de esa manera, era porque Zeus estaba de acuerdo. Y también debía admitir, estaba cansado. Muy cansado de regresar cada determinado tiempo a enfrentarse nuevamente a ella. Tal vez, era el momento de regresar a sus primeras obligaciones.

Por eso es que estaba de pie, en medio de los escombros de su destruido templo, Guidecca. Le esperaba un largo camino por delante.

- Mi señor –dijo Thanatos, reuniéndose con él.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, lo estoy ¿en dónde esta Hypnos?

- Aquí, mi señor –el otro gemelo entraba en ese momento.

Igual que Hades, como dioses que eran, perdieron sus cuerpos, pero en ese mundo su alma inmortal podía tocar y sentirse tan real, como si estuviesen vivos. Aunque ahora solo eran eso, esencias divinas, y no podían dejar ese mundo para ir al de los vivos. Quizá solo al Olimpo, pero no más.

- Nos espera mucho trabajo –dijo a ambos. E invocando su poder, reconstruyó el templo, todo, excepto el agujero que los santos dorados hicieron al muro de los lamentos.- Busquen a Lune, y recuperen las armaduras de los Maseis.

- Si señor.

- ¿También traemos a la señorita Pandora? –ante la mención de ese nombre, Thanatos bajo la mirada.

- No –respondió con un dejo de tristeza.- Pero asegúrense que su alma este en Elyseo, y que beba de las aguas del Lethe.

- Como diga, señor.

Los dioses gemelos se retiraron, dejando solo a Hades. Si. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Después de tantos milenios y tantos cambios que la humanidad había sufrido, era tiempo de retomar lo que dejó pendiente por una guerra de la cual ya no recordaba ni el origen de la misma.

Además el Meikai, el mundo de los muertos, dividido entre tantos reinos de los cuales el hades no era más que una parte, tenía sus propios asuntos, sus propios problemas. Y uno de sus dolores de cabeza siempre fueron todos los que permanecían en el Tártaro, yo no hablemos sólo de los Titanes. Él, Hades, tenía muchos más enemigos reales a los que había descuidado en todo ese tiempo.

Por desgracia, se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

**Dos años después**

Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

-¡Urameshi! ¿URAMESHI DÓNDE RAYOS TE METISTE?

Para los estudiantes del último año de preparatoria no era extraño que Kuwabara, luego de escaparse del edificio de la Universidad, transitara los pasillos gritando de esa forma. Era común que en horas de descanso, al inicio o a la salida, buscara a Yusuke para pelearse, reclamarle, conversar o cualquier otra razón, dependiendo el estado de ánimo o lo que ocurriera en el día.

- ¡ALGUIEN HA VISTO A URAMESHI! –grito deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo.

- Yo lo vi con la señorita Yukimura hace un rato –respondió temeroso uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Excelente!

Kuwabara se alejó a toda prisa. Sabía dónde podría estar entonces si estaba con Keiko.

En una de las áreas verdes de la escuela, estaban Keiko y Yusuke. Ella le había leído a su novio la última carta que Botan le había escrito.

- Así que todo sigue igual ¡que aburrido! –replicó.

- Botan dice que el señor Koenma sólo entra y sale de la oficina del Gran Rey Enma.

- ¡Bah! Eso no es nuevo. Koenma se ha de haber metido en un gran problema y el Rey Enma está de mal humor. Eso ya lo he visto antes.

- ¡Urameshi, Keiko! –dijo Kuwabara llegando con ellos.- ¡Al fin los encuentro!

- ¿Qué ocurre Kuwabara? –preguntó no muy feliz de que le interrumpiera.

- Recibí un mensaje de Kurama, dice que Hiei ha desaparecido de nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo? –preguntó Keiko.

- ¿Qué no Hiei estaba trabajando como vigilante en el Makai?

- Si, pero Kurama dice que visitó a Mukuro hace unos días, y que ella le dijo que no ha visto a Hiei desde hace tres meses.

- Es extraño, Botan no mencionó que Hiei estuviera desaparecido –recordó Keiko.

- ¿Crees que al enano le haya ocurrido algo?-preguntó Kuwabara.

- No. Hiei no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. Y que en seis meses no nos hayan dicho nada no es coincidencia. Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí.

- Yusuke, no deberías adelantarte. Si estuviera pasando algo Koenma ya te habría avisado.

- Tal vez. Kuwabara ¿te gustaría hacerle una visita a Kurama?

- ¿A Kurama? –preguntaron los dos, desconcertados.

- Kurama tiene acceso entre ambos mundos, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que me llamen. Averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta ¡vamos!

- ¡Excelente! –apoyo Kuwabara. Yusuke se levantó, y ambos estaban listos para partir.

- ¡YUSUKE URAMESHI! ¡Tus clases aún no terminan! –replicó Keiko.

- Después me pongo al tanto ¡vámonos Kuwabara!

- ¡SI!

Los dos muchachos corrieron a una de las salidas que habían encontrado de la escuela.

- ¡YUSUKE! –le gritó Keiko una vez más.

- ¡Al rato te llamo!

- ¡Hombres! –replicó Keiko al verlos alejarse.

**Reikai, mundo es****piritual**

Hiei avanzaba a la oficina de Koenma. La información que tenía no le agradaría ni a él, ni al rey Enma. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello implicaría la intervención de Enki, el actual rey del Makai. Todo eso le hacía sentir bien. Hacia tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea, empezaba a sentirse oxidado.

El ambiente en el palacio del rey Enma era extraño. Pero no solo en el interior, desde que puso pie en el Reikai, noto aquella extraña situación: más de la mitad estaba bajo el agua. Nunca, hasta donde él sabía, llovía en el mundo espiritual. Más aún, sabía que aquella lluvia no era una común.

- ¡Hiei! Ya estas aquí –le saludo Botan, al verlo afuera de la oficina de Koenma.

- ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó tan frío como siempre.

- Te espera en la oficina del rey Enma. Sígueme.

Los dos se encaminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta. Uno de los criados, al verlos llegar, jaló un cordel que tenía a su lado. Un ruido inundó en lugar, y la puerta se abrió en ese momento. Botan apareció el "remo" que usaba para trasportarse, y se subió en el.

- Pasen –les dijo el criado.

Se encaminaron al interior, la puerta cerrándose tras ellos. Al fondo, vieron a Koenma, que desde hacía un tiempo permanecía con la forma que solo usaba al ir al Ningekai; y en un enorme trono, estaba el rey Enma.

- Te esperábamos hace tiempo, Hiei –recordó Koenma.

- Pues no te va a agradar mucho lo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hiei? –Intervino el rey Enma.- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

- En el Makai todo está en calma. Los demonios y monstruos con los que hable dicen que no saben nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Koenma.

- Recorrí durante cuatro meses hasta el más profundo sitio. Todos los lugares a los que Ustedes ni siquiera tienen acceso. Nadie en el mundo del mal ha provocado estas lluvias.

- ¿Entonces quién pudo haberlo hecho? –pregunto al aire Botan.- Ya son cinco meses que llueve sin parar.

- ¡Entienda que no puede pasar! –dijo el criado de la entrada, mientras la puerta se abría de improviso.

Hacia ellos avanzaba un joven, quizá de unos 18 o 20 años, de cabello negro y tez blanca, con los ojos tan negros que parecía no tener pupilas; vestía una armadura negra y portaba una espada. Detrás de él venían otras dos personas, exactamente iguales entre si, excepto en el color de sus ojos.

- ¡Botan! Llama a los guardias –dijo Koenma.

- No –lo detuvo el rey Enma.- Esta bien, yo lo conozco.

Las tres personas siguieron avanzando, hasta quedar junto a Hiei y Botán.

- Rey Enma –dijo el joven.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Hades… No creí volver a verte.

- ¿Hades? –dijo Botan.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Necesito tu ayuda. Yo sé quién es el responsable de todo lo que pasa en tu mundo. Quizá el nombre de Yakumo, te suene conocido.

- ¿Yakumo?

- Yakumo –afirmó Enma.- Hace varios milenios fue juzgado por sus crímenes en el Ningekai y el Makai; huyó de su castigo y se refugió en el Meikai. Se alió con Hades y juntos se enfrentaron a la diosa Atenea en el Ningekai. Pero cuando Hades y los Maseis fueron vencidos, Yakumo tomó el control del Meikai, y le declaro la guerra al Reikai. Esa guerra casi destruye nuestro mundo…

- Si eso es cierto ¡entonces eres un enemigo nuestro! –señaló Botan contra Hades.

- Yakumo sólo buscaba esconderse del Equipo de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual. Equivocadamente confié en él, y cuando Atenea me encerró, usó a los Maseis que sobrevivieron para pelear contra ustedes. Pero llegó el momento de mi regreso, y fue cuando comprendí su traición y la guerra que desencadenó. Enma y yo nos aliamos entonces, fue así que pude vencer a Yakumo, cuando todos los demás habían fracasado. Le encerré en el Tártaro, en donde estuvo hasta hace unos meses, cuando escapó.

- ¿Escapó? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

- Aún no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo. Mis espectros le han buscado por todo el Mekai pero no lo encontraron. Aun peor, usando su poder ha incrementado el cause del Estigia, eso es lo que ha ocasionado la lluvia en tu mundo… No tengo en este momento la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a él como en el pasado. Apenas y puedo controlar las aguas del Estigia, por eso vine a pedirte tu ayuda.

- Botan, envía al Equipo de Defensa a revisar todo el Reikai. Su misión es encontrar al demonio Yakumo, detenerlo y eliminarlo si es posible.

- Si, rey Enma –Botan se alejó para cumplir las ordenes recibidas.

- Mucho me temo que Yakumo haya escapado al mundo de los vivos –dijo Hades.

- ¿De verdad crees que… ?

- He perdido mi cuerpo original. Ahora no soy más que un espíritu. Y la única forma que tengo para vencer a Yakumo es enfrentarme a él en mi mundo, en éste, y quizá en el de los demonios.

- Asi que ese tal Yakumo ha regresado ¿por venganza? –interfirió Hiei.

- Mas que eso, pretende destruir el mundo espiritual, el humano, y el de los muertos, para instalar su propio reino del mal… antes de encerrarlo juro que acabaría con todos los que se le opusieron.

- Koenma, avisa a Yusuke. Mucho me temo que el mundo humano peligra, tanto como este.

- Enseguida. Vamos, Hiei.

- Excelente, al fin una batalla.

Ambos salieron del salón, dejándolos solos.

- Enma, hay algo más que debo pedirte.

- Dime.

- Debes enviar a alguien a la Tierra, a Grecia. Ahí encontrará el Santuario de Atenea.

- ¿Acaso piensas involucrarla a ella, a tu antigua enemiga?

- Creo que debe estar enterada, si. Pero no es por ella, en el Santuario vive la única persona que puede ayudarme… si Yakumo fue a la Tierra, necesito un cuerpo para pelear contra él.

- ¿Quién es esta persona?

- Es un caballero de Atenea, elegido por la nobleza de su corazón para que yo pudiera renacer en este siglo. Ahora que mi cuerpo no existe más, solo puedo regresar al suyo, si es que lo permite –Hades y Enma se miraron un momento.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Shun, Shun de Andrómeda.

**Fin de la Obertura**

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos! Sean bienvenidos a la continuación de La leyenda de Andrómeda.

Esta vez me inicio en un género que antes no apoyaba del todo, el universo de los crossover. La serie elegida fue Yu Yu Hakuso, conocida también como el reporte Poltergeist. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo, es muy buena.

Como explicaba arriba, la historia comienza justo al final de Yu Yu Hakusho, y dos años después del final del fic. La trama de la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakuso ha sido modificada, en parte porque no la he visto u.u Así que basándome en mis conocimientos de la serie, y los resúmenes que encontré de dicha película, mi musa los ha unido con Saint Seiya.

Respecto a los mundos que maneja Yu Yu Hakusho, a continuación se los explico, ya que será muy importante que los diferencien si no desean confundirse.

**Makai: **O mundo de los demonios. Es el sitio en el que viven los monstruos, apariciones, y como dice el nombre, los demonios. El Makai estaba dividido en tres reinos: el de Yomi, el de Mukuro y el de Raizen. Todos ellos eran los demonios más fuertes de todo el makai.

A la muerte de Raizen, quien era el gobernante del reino más poderoso, se inició una pelea por decidir quien gobernaría sobre este mundo. Yusuke, descendiente de Raizen, propuso organizar un torneo, el vencedor sería el siguiente rey del mundo del mal. El ganador fue un demonio llamado Enki. El decidió que cada cinco años se realizara el torneo, para dar oportunidad a que otros pudieran gobernar el Makai. Una de las condiciones originales impuestas por Yusuke, era que los demonios no atacarían al mundo humano ni al espiritual, decisión que fue aceptada.

Algunos de los poderes de los demonios consistían en ataques, mover cosas, camuflarse con el paisaje, usar plantas como defensa, y en algunas ocasiones, manipular a los humanos para comérselos o que causaran fechorías. Hiei y Youko Kurama son demonios que, tras ser derrotados por Yusuke en su primera misión, se unieron a él para reducir su condena en el mundo espiritual.

**Ningekai: **el mundo humano, en donde todos nosotros vivimos. De este no hay mucho que explicar, salvo que es el sitio predilecto de los demonios para causar travesuras, ataques, y de vez en cuando, encontrar comida. Yusuke, como detective del mundo espiritual, se encarga de vigilar que los demonios no entren al Ningekai, y de regresarlos a su mundo si es que lo hacen.

Entre el Makai y en Ningekai solía existir un sello, más parecido a una reja de alambre, llamado **Sello Kekkai. **El sello Kekkai, hecho de energía espiritual, no dejaba cruzar a los monstruos y demonios más poderosos, aquellos que podían destruir a la humanidad. La energía espiritual la podemos comparar con el cosmos de los caballeros del zodiaco: permite lanzar ataques contra los demonios, y bien desarrollada, eliminarlos. Una persona con un gran nivel de energía espiritual podía ver a los monstruos con toda claridad, y por ello no todos los humanos pueden verlos.

**Reikai: **o mundo espiritual. El Reikai era el hogar del rey Enma, Koenma y Botán, entre otros personajes. Aquí se vigilaba tanto el Makai como el Ningekai, es decir, que los demonios no cruzaran al mundo humano, regresarlos si lo hacían, y que el sello Kekkai no fuese destruido. Olvidaba decirles que, tras la victoria de Enki, el sello fue quitado como mutuo acuerdo entre ambos mundos, con la condición de que los demonios no cruzaran al mundo humano. Cuando por alguna razón, monstruo o demonio cruzaba, había un guardián que le regresaba al Makai. Al final de la serie se nos dijo que era Hiei quien se encargó de esa labor.

En el Reikai también se encargaban de dictar sentencias contra los demonios que dañaban a la humanidad o por sus crímenes en alguno de los mundos, y como vimos con Toguro –_uno de los enemigos a los que Yusuke se enfrentó-_ , también ahí se encontraban los sitios en los que se cumplían sus sentencias. No recuerdo con exactitud, pero Toguro fue enviado a un infierno, creo que se llamaba el de la violencia.

**Me****ikai: **este es el mundo de los muertos. En Yu Yu Hakusho no se hizo referencia a este mundo, sino hasta la OVA 2: Mekai Shito Hen: Hono no Kizuna. No nos compliquemos mucho, y para no entrar en discusiones de ningun tipo, usaremos el mismo concepto que Kurumada usó, es decir, el Meikai es el hades.

**Equipo de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual: **ellos son algo asi como los caballeros de Oro para Atenea. Son seres con una alto nivel de energía espiritual y capaces de derrotar a cualquier clase de enemigo. En la serie los describen como "lo mejor de lo mejor". Son tanto cazadores de demonios como sanadores y peleadores. A ellos se recurre solo cuando la situación esta terriblemente mal.

Realmente no abordaré muchos aspectos de Yu Yu Hakusho para no confundir a aquellos que no han visto la serie. De todas formas trataré de explicarles al inicio o al final de los capítulos todos aquello que no entiendan o que no quede muy claro.

Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione

Gracias por leer.


	2. Reencuentros

_**A/E: **__Algunos de los hechos descritos sobre la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho NO son correctos. Únicamente se ha usado parte del planteamiento principal como punto de partida._

_Al momento de la historia, los personajes más jóvenes del universo de Saint Seiya y los del universo Yu Yu Hakusho cuentan con 18 años humanos. Las edades de los demonios varían._

_Las aventuras de Yusuke y compañía, las trasladé a la ciudad de Tokio. La trama inicia justo al final de la serie._

_Algún otro cambio será explicado al inicio del capítulo._

_Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

_Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi._

**Capítulo 1**

**Reencuentros**

**Santuario de Atenea**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó Milo al aire.

- Dos años, tres meses, cinco semanas, dos días y contando –respondió Máscara. Todos voltearon a verlo de forma no muy agradable.- ¡Él pregunto! –dijo defendiéndose.

- Si, pero no necesitaba tanta exactitud.

- Bueno, una cosa si es cierta: ya van poco más de dos años.

- Si me lo preguntan, ya era para que lo hubiera superado –replicó Afrodita.

- Vivir al lado de Camus te está afectando.

- Te escuché, gato sobrealimentado

- ¡Cómo me llamaste!

- ¡Ay hermanito! ¡Que sentido eres! –dijo Aioros, deteniendo a su hermano.

- Deberían bajar la voz –comentó de nuevo Shura.- Algunos tratamos de comer, por si no lo han notado.

A las tres de la tarde en punto, se daban cita en el comedor los caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce, dejando a los aprendices a cargo de la vigilancia del Santuario, de la cual, era responsable el encargado de Ronda. Aquel día, y ante lo cual algunos daban las gracias, le toco a Aldebarán, y no era que no lo quisieran, pero la experiencia común era que la presencia del santo de Tauro en el comedor era que tomarían clases de cocina gratuita.

Y es que Alde, sin darse cuenta y mucho menos con mala intención, solía conversar sobre cómo debía prepararse tal o cual platillo, con que debía acompañarse y en qué ocasiones servir tal o cual cosa. Además, el tema de aquella semana era MUCHO más interesante que escuchar lecciones de cocina.

O al menos, esa era la opinión de los caballeros de Oro.

En otra mesa, la de los Caballeros de Bronce, Seiya comía animadamente, Shiryu lo hacía con propiedad, Hyoga intentaba hacerlo, pero resulta difícil cuando tratas de controlar a un irritado Ikki que claramente escuchaba la "opinión" de los dorados respecto a su hermano, que solo picaba lo que tenía servido sin tomar bocado.

Hacía un par de semanas que Ikki y Shun habían regresado al Santuario, siendo recibidos por Saori y por sus amigos. Marín, Shaina y los dorados les fueron saludando en los días siguientes, y poco a poco se integraron a las actividades del Santuario.

Para ese momento, la Orden aún era relativamente pequeña: en el Santuario había 17 aprendices, entre amazonas y caballeros, a cargo de Marín, Shaina y algunos caballeros de Oro; en los campos de entrenamiento de Argelia, Tanzania, Canadá, Finlandia y Liberia –a cargo de Jabu y los otros cuatro caballeros de Bronce-, se entrenaban a otros 20 aspirantes en total. El único campo que aún quedaba pendiente por reincorporarse a la Orden, era Isla Andrómeda…

Y fue por esta razón, avivada por el regreso de Shun, que cierto recuerdo saltó de nuevo a las mentes de lo que vivieron la guerra pasada, en contra de Anfítrite, y era el hecho de que June, la "amazona" del camaleón y encarnación de Andrómeda, seguía sin regresar al Santuario.

Y era de esto, lo que platicaban los Santos Dorados.

- Se están metiendo en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia –señaló Shaka.

- ¡Vamos Shaka! Solo nos preocupamos por el pequeño ¡míralo! Ese estado de ánimo no puede ser bueno para su salud –dijo Milo.

- Coincido en eso –dijo Saga.- Seguir pensando en ese tema no le ayudara en nada.

- ¡Y ya hay suficiente contigo como para tener un loco más en el Santuario! –dijo Máscara.

- ¿Por qué no mejor le cuentas esos chistes a todas las almas del Yomotsu?

- Bajen la voz –advirtió una vez más Shura.

- Oye Mu, ¿por qué con tu cosmos no averiguas en dónde esta June?

- La señorita Atenea le concedió un permiso especial para ausentarse de la Orden, por si no lo recuerdan, así que no tenemos por que interferir en lo que sea que este haciendo.

- Pero Mu, se trata de Shun –insistió Milo.- ¿No te deprime verlo a él tan… deprimido? -dijo volteando a verlos a todos.

- Eres caso perdido –replicó Camus.

En la otra mesa, Ikki reprimía las ganas de colgar a uno que otro Santo de la estatua de Atenea.

- Este no es asunto nuestro –dijo Aioros.- Nuestra única preocupación debe ser el Santuario, la seguridad de Atenea y la Paz en el mundo. Hasta ahí termina todo.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Afrodita.- Los asuntos del corazón NUNCA terminan bien cuando terceros interfieren.

- No hablo de interferir, solo de hablar con él ¿por qué no lo haces tú, Shaka?

El santo de Virgo alzó el rostro.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Y por qué no? Shun es virgo, y se parecen mucho, quizá a ti te diga cómo se siente.

- No lo haré. Además yo no tengo "esa" clase de experiencias –se defendió.

- ¿Por qué no mejor hablas tu con él, Milo? En temas de mujeres eres el más experimentado –replicó Saga.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué impresión daría si YO le hablo de esos temas ¿qué acaso quieres que Ikki me asesine?

Ikki alzó la cara al escuchar claramente su nombre

- ¿Por qué no comes Shun? –preguntó Seiya, al lado de él- ¡Esto está muy bueno! –Ikki volteó a ver a Seiya esta vez.

- En eso tienes razón –afirmó Shura.- Si el Fénix cree que estamos mal aconsejando a su hermano ni Atenea podrá salvarnos.

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados si uno de los nuestros sufre.

- Debería ir Aioria.

- ¿Y ahora yo por qué? –replicó el León, que había estado tan tranquilamente.

- ¡No te hagas hermano! Todos sabemos que entre Marín y tu…

- ¡Eso No Les Importa! –dijo rojo como jitomate

- Cálmate… no te vayas por otro lado ¿pues en que estabas pensado? Yo me refería a que quizá tú le puedas orientar.

- Insisto en lo que Shaka dice: somos ajenos a este problema y NO debemos interferir –replicó Mu.

- Oye Shun –dijo Seiya de nuevo.- ¿No te vas a comer eso?

- Mu, somos gente adulta, creo que podemos arreglar esta situación ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

- ¿Shun…?

En eso un ruido calló todas las voces. Shun se levantó de su lugar.

- No tengo hambre Seiya –respondió secamente.- Al rato los veo.

Shun abandonó el comedor dejando a un puñado de dorados contrariados, preocupados y uno que otro molesto.

- ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto inocentemente Seiya, que cuando se trataba de la hora de comer no era muy brillante.

- ¡Te lo dije, Milo! –regañó Shaka.

- ¿Y ahora yo que hice?

Ikki volteó a la mesa donde estaban los dorados.

- ¿Qué clase de flores prefieren en su funeral?

- Sabía que esto terminaría mal –dijo Camus.

Mu se levantó también, y usando su cosmos, le dio un zape a Milo al pasar frente a él.

- ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

- No preguntes. Y dense prisa, que Aldebarán esta solo con Lythos, Kiki y los estudiantes –dijo pasando otra vez por la mesa, yendo esta vez a la salida.

- Y yo que pensé que los Lemurianos eran pacíficos.

**Templo principal.**

Luego de abandonar el comedor, Shun se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar, y estar a solas. Al volver al santuario no esperaba que los recuerdos regresaran tan rápido, y menos, que se sintieran tan frescos como aquel entonces. Lejos de estar molesto con los Dorados, porque él también escucho claramente su conversación, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Recordando que le tocaba la guardia nocturna, decidió que un descanso le caería bien. De camino a su habitación se topo con dos de los aprendices, que jugaban en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Espero a que mi maestro regrese –respondió un niño de cabellos muy azules y ojos color celeste

- Yo también –el otro niño era de cabello morado y ojos lila

- ¿Y quién está a cargo de ustedes?

- El señor Saga.

- Mi maestro se llama Aldebarán.

- Pero Alde está de guardia ¿no deberías estar con él?

- Si, pero es que hay unos aprendices peleándose en el coliseo, y nos dijo que esperáramos aquí, a que un adulto viniera.

- Ni hablar. Vamos al Coliseo.

- ¡Si, señor! –los dos niños siguieron a Shun. Algo le decía que la tarde se le haría particularmente larga.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en el tren que los llevaba a Mushiyori, la ciudad en la que actualmente vivía Kurama.

- Oye Yusuke, Kurama aún estará en clases ¿cómo vamos a hacerle para hablar con él?

- Pues tendremos que ir a la dirección, o sacarlo cuando haya cambio de clases ¡no lo sé! Algo se me ocurrirá cuando lleguemos allá, no molestes.

- Me pregunto ¿por qué Kurama no se habrá enterado antes de que el enano estaba desaparecido?

Yusuke vio por unos momentos a Kuwabara. A veces se le olvidaba que él no estuvo presente cuando el Torneo en el mundo de los demonios, y por ello ignoraba que Kurama ya no quería estar dividido entre ambos mundos. Y es que Yomi, uno de los antiguos señores, lo obligó a participar para que a su madre humana, Shiori, no le ocurriera nada durante su viaje de bodas.

- Kurama tiene cosas que hacer y una familia, que no se te olvide.

- Bueno, eso es cierto.

Un par de horas después bajaron en la estación, y se encaminaron a la universidad en que estaba su amigo. Tanto Kurama como Keiko y Kuwabara estaban en el primer año.

Llegaron a la escuela y entraron al edificio principal, en el que estaba la dirección. Iban a llamar a la puerta cuando por ese mismo pasillo, se acercaba al que fueron a buscar. Kurama venía acompañado, o mejor dicho seguido, de tres chicas que le hacían toda clase de preguntas, sin que él contestara alguna.

- ¡Mira! –señaló Yusuke.- ¡Oye Kura…! –Kuwabara calló a Yusuke antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre. Rápidamente, Yusuke se quitó de las manos de su amigo.- ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

- Aquí no lo podemos llamar así ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba ¡Oye Suichi!

Kurama alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre humano.

- ¿Los conoces, Suichi? –preguntó una de las alumnas que iban detrás de él.

- Si, son amigos míos.

El grupo llegó a donde estaban los otros esperando.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –dijo Yusuke.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho, Suichi? –dijo otra de las chicas, un tanto molesta, dirigiendo una mirada poco amable a los dos.

- No lo sé. Mejor regresen al salón sin mí.

- Pero ¿y si el maestro pregunta por ti?

- Díganle que fue una emergencia.

- Está bien. Adiós Suichi –respondieron con desgano.

Las tres dieron la vuelta, como si nadie más hubiera estado ahí.

- Si. Claro chicas ¡Hasta luego! –gritó Kuwabara, enojado de que ellas ni lo hubiesen volteado a ver.- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan temperamentales, eh?

- Olvida eso Kuwabara –replicó Yusuke.- Kurama, venimos por el mensaje que enviaste ¿cómo que Hiei está desaparecido?

- Eso fue lo que me dijo Mukuro. Enki tuvo que poner a alguien más en el lugar de Hiei, y nadie tiene noticias de él.

- ¿Koenma no te ha dicho nada?

- No he ido al mundo espiritual desde que estuvimos en casa de la maestra Genkai, hasta hace unos días –kurama se quedó en silencio de improviso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar, síganme.

Kurama los llevó al edificio contiguo. Entraron a uno de los salones que ya estaba desocupado.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Yusuke, tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres de enfrente.

- Esto es lo que sé: cuando terminamos el torneo, Hiei se quedo en el Makai como vigilante entre este y el mundo humano, tu estuviste fuera esos dos años y todos nosotros regresamos a la vida que teníamos antes…

Hizo nuevamente una pausa que sobresalto a Yusuke.

- Exactamente un mes después de aquella reunión en casa de la maestra Genkai, empecé a sentir perturbaciones: noté que han estado pasando cosas fuera del orden natural de las cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Antes, algunos demonios menores e insectos del Makai solían rodear mi casa, la escuela, algunos otros sitios que solía frecuentar. Por lo general todos ellos cruzaban accidentalmente, vi a Hiei en varias ocasiones, aunque no hablaba mucho con él.

- Bueno, el enano tampoco es de muchas palabras –replicó Kuwabara.

- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

- Deje de ver demonios e insectos desde hace cinco meses: presiento que algo o alguien los está alejando del mundo humano, controlándolos.

- Kurama…

- La pócima y las plantas que usaba para regresar a mi forma original han dejado de tener efecto, por más que me he esforzado, que lo he deseado, no logro transformarme, es como si una fuerza me lo impidiera.

- ¿Acaso perdiste tus poderes? –preguntó Kuwabara.

- No. Aun puedo manipular las plantas… por eso fui a ver a Mukuro. Necesitaba saber si ella o el resto tenían problemas como yo. Fue cuando me enteré sobre lo de Hiei.

- ¿Y no fuiste a ver a Koenma?

- El acceso al mundo espiritual está restringido

- ¿QUÉ? –preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

- A menos que portes un salvoconducto firmado por el rey Enma, nadie entra o sale de ahí.

Yusuke se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Esto es oficial! Aquí está pasando algo y debemos saber qué es. Con o sin permiso, iremos a ver a Koenma para que nos dé una respuesta.

- Eso no será necesario –explicó una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres muchachos voltearon.

- ¡Botan! –exclamó Kuwabara sorprendido.

- Yusuke, el rey Enma solicita tu presencia, cuanto antes.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/A:**

Un capítulo corto a mi criterio, pero la musa esta algo terca y no quiere cooperar conmigo, así que yo sola estoy redactando estos primeros capítulos.

La escena del comedor se me ocurrió mientras dormía ¡lo juro! De hecho tuve que levantarme a escribir únicamente esos diálogos para no olvidarlos ¡Y que no se atrevan a decir los hombres que ellos no se meten en los asuntos de las chicas de sus amigos! Me consta que lo hacen ¡TENGO PRUEBAS DE QUE SI! Ni que de verás no les importara que tal o cual chica los planto, les hizo un desaire o que no aconsejaran de cómo se conquista a una mujer. Todos lo sabemos.

Y no, no es que los dorados no tengan nada mejor que hacer –tienen de hecho un santuario lleno de aprendices, ya los irán conociendo-, pero hace unos días vi nuevamente la OVA 25 del Mekai-hen _( ¿no lloraron con la muerte de los dorados? porque yo me deshice en lagrimas) _La despedida entre alumnos y maestros, entre guías y amigos tuvo un algo que ver en esa escena, aunque no lo parezca.

**Lythos Crisalis: **es un personaje que recientemente apareció en el Episodio G. Luego de una pelea con uno de los Titanes, cerca del Santuario, Aioria adopta a esta chica como su escudera. Aunque no se dice si ella entrenó para amazona o no, me pareció que es un personaje oficial, al que decidí incluir. Realmente NO se mucho de ella, salvo las descripciones que me encontré en la red. Su descripción física, datos y su armadura son completamente mías, no lo tomen como algo oficial _–inclusive creo que le modifiqué la edad XD._

Para los que no conocen el universo de Yu Yu Hakusho, aquí tienen una explicación del por qué dos nombres:

**Youko Kurama****/ Suichi Minamino**: o más conocido por su nombre, Kurama. Él es un zorro youkai (_youkai es la palabra para los habitantes del makai, que quiere decir demonio_) Como Youko Kurama tiene orejas y cola de zorro, aunque el resto de su aspecto es humano, su cabello es plateado y sus ojos son dorados; como Suichi es pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Ambos son el mismo ser.

Kurama es un demonio de al menos mil años de antigüedad, solía ser el líder de una famosa banda de ladrones, hasta el día en que un cazador –_de hecho la verdad es que fue uno de los miembros del Equipo de Defensa del Mundo Espiritua_l- lo acorraló y le hirió de muerte. Para escapar a este destino, cruzó el sello Kekkai al mundo humano, y se instalo en el cuerpo de un niño que estaba por nacer.

La mujer que le dio a luz se llama Shiori Minamino. Ella quedó viuda cuando su hijo aún era pequeño, por ello volcó toda su atención hacia Suichi, nombre que le dio al niño. Lo que Shiori no sabía es que al niño que criaba era Kurama, quien desde temprana edad dio muestras de inteligencia más adelantadas de niños de su edad. Todo esto se debió a que al nacer como humano, lo hizo conservando todos sus recuerdos, pero su poder reducido a nada ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? Porque él jamás renació: su alma sólo buscó un nuevo cuerpo.

Según el mundo de YYH dos almas no pueden compartir un mismo cuerpo, al menos no por mucho, porque de todas maneras una de ellas se destruiría en poco tiempo. No se sabe si el feto para ese entonces tenía alma o no, pero si la tuvo ya no existe más. Repito,Suichi y Kurama NO son diferentes: Suichi es sólo el nombre del cuerpo humano que Kurama tomó, pero el alma del cuerpo es youkai.

Al huir al Ningekai, Kurama lo hizo con la intención de no morir y evitar ser juzgado en el Reikai, por los crímenes que cometió. Una vez que estuviera repuesto completamente, pensaba regresar al Makai. Sin embargo no lo hizo porque le tomo demasiado afecto a su madre humana; esto se debió a los cuidados y al amor que Shiori dedico a su único hijo. Cuando era demonio, Kurama no conocía ninguna clase de sentimientos, su madre le enseñó lo que era el amor y muchos otros sentimientos, cosa que le afectó como no tuvo idea.

A tal punto llegó el amor de Kurama por Shiori, que por ella volvió a robar una última vez en el Reikai: un objeto mágico, el espejo Ankoku Kyuo (_espejo de la oscuridad o el espejo oscuro)_

Un día Shiori cayó gravemente enferma, y el pronóstico era de muerte. El espejo que Kurama robó tiene el poder para garantizar un deseo a quien lo use durante la luna llena, pero a cambio, tomá la vida de la persona que lo use. Kurama estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvar la de su madre. Fue entonces que Yusuke –_encomendado a recuperar este espejo, entre otros objetos_- intervino y le pidió al espejo que no tomara la vida de Kurama sino la de él, ya que Shiori sufriría al ver a su hijo muerto. Al final el espejo decidió conceder el deseo sin tomar ninguna vida, Kurama le entregó a Yusuke el objeto, pues jamás pensó en usarlo para causar problemas, y posteriormente se uniría a Yusuke en sus aventuras.

A mi forma de ver, la historia de Kurama es muy interesante desde el punto de vista de una personaje que se transformó en un ser nuevo por haber estado al borde de la muerte. Muchos datos de su pasado se revelan al final de la serie, e incluso, en uno de los últimos capítulos Kurama "se despide" de Youko.

Él es uno de mis personajes favoritos del universo de Yu Yu Hakusho, no solo por su forma de ser y su apariencia, Kurama definitivamente tiene algo atrayente.

Como dato adicional, el seiyuu en japonés es una mujer: Megumi Ogata.


	3. Nueva vida, nueva misión

_**A/E: **__Algunos de los hechos descritos sobre la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho NO son correctos. Únicamente se ha usado parte del planteamiento principal como punto de partida._

_Al momento de la historia, los personajes más jóvenes del universo de Saint Seiya y los del universo Yu Yu Hakusho cuentan con 18 años humanos. Las edades de los demonios varían._

_Las aventuras de Yusuke y compañía, las trasladé a la ciudad de Kyoto. La trama inicia justo al final de la serie._

_Algún otro cambio será explicado al inicio del capítulo._

_Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

_Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi._

**Capítulo 2**

**Nueva Vida, Nueva Misión**

**Reikai **

Botan guiaba a Yusuke y Kurama a la oficina de Koenma. La chica casi no hablo con ellos, y de hecho, era como si los evitara. Su actitud empezaba a irritar a Yusuke.

- Esta lluvia… -dijo Kurama inquieto- no es normal.

- Yo creí que en este mundo jamás llovía.

- No, no puede. Y no sólo por eso es extraña.

Yusuke volteo a ver a Kurama, y por unos instantes, le pareció que el que caminaba a su lado era el youko. Alzo la mirada para fijarla en Botan, que contrariamente a su particular forma de ser, se mantenía en silencio.

- Oye Botan ¿se puede saber qué te traes?

La asistente se mantuvo callada, mientras seguían avanzando.

- Sabes, a mi me dio mucho gusto verte, aunque a ti parece que no.

Sin respuesta.

- Oye ¡vas a hablar de una buena vez o que! Porque si no…

- ¡Yusuke! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo mal que están las cosas por aquí? –se volvió enfadada.- ¡El mundo espiritual se está inundando, hace meses que no deja de llover! ¡NO VEZ QUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

- Si, ya lo noté ¡pero que rayos voy a saber yo de qué es normal y qué no lo es si Ustedes jamás me dicen nada sino hasta que las cosas están muy mal!

- Como dice Botan –dijo una voz acercándose por el pasillo.- Esto es una emergencia, como nunca antes la tuvimos en el pasado. Creímos que podríamos resolver esto sin necesidad de implicarlos, pero las cosas se han extralimitado.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Koenma? –preguntó Kurama.

- Vengan a mi oficina, Hiei también está esperando.

- ¿Él está aquí? –preguntó Yusuke sorprendido.

- Si, digamos que ha hecho algunas investigaciones para mi. Vamos.

Los cuatro reanudaron el camino. Al llegar a la oficina de Koenma, Hiei estaba recargado en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

- Se tardaron –fue lo único que les dijo.

- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte

- ¿No estaba Kuwabara con Ustedes?

- Si, pero bien sabes que él no puede cruzar. Además teníamos que dejar a alguien que nos cubriera unas horas.

- Ja –fue su respuesta.

- Yusuke, Kurama, y Hiei, claro –comenzó Koenma.- Lo que tengo que decirles es extremadamente serio, e importante.

- Pues empieza de una vez –replicó el último.

- Hace varios milenios, incluso antes de que yo naciera, existía un demonio de clase A, llamado Yakumo. Él era despiadado, cruel, no respetaba a nada ni nadie más que a sí mismo: incluso fue capaz de matar a otros demonios para robarle sus poderes.

- ¿Robar sus poderes?

- Así como Gourmet hizo con Toguro, Yakumo es capaz de extraer el alma de los demonios a los que mataba, y al comérselas, adquiría sus poderes. Mi padre, el rey Enma, lo sentenció a permanecer encerrado en un sitio en el que no pudiera causar daño, ni en el Makai, ni en el mundo humano. No sé con exactitud qué ocurrió, pero escapó, refugiándose en el Meikai.

- ¿El Meikai?-preguntó Yusuke.

- El Inframundo –aclaró Kurama.- El mundo de los muertos: el sitio donde las almas humanas son juzgadas y reciben su castigo, pueden ir a uno de los tantos infiernos; o bien, pasan al Cielo o Elisyum, como le llaman algunos.

- Un momento, creí que el mundo espiritual se encargaba de eso.

- Nosotros solo podemos encargarnos de aquellos humanos que tienen energía espiritual, y de los demonios. Como decía, Yakumo se refugió en el Meikai, y al poco tiempo, hizo una alianza con el rey de este mundo, Hades.

- Creí que Hades era sólo un mito griego.

- Créeme Yusuke, él es tan real como tú y yo –dijo Kurama.

- ¿Pero por qué no supe nada de esto antes?

- No había necesidad de. Cómo tú mismo dijiste, Hades pertenece al mundo griego: el Infierno es tan grande que el Meikai es tan solo una parte de este. Cada mundo se rige por sus propias reglas, respetando a los otros y casi nunca interfiriendo en sus asuntos. Así como existimos nosotros, existe el Olimpo y muchos otros sitios… Interferir en los dominios de otros puede significar una guerra.

- Supongo que es la misma que Raizen llegó a mencionar en alguna ocasión –dijo Kurama.

- ¡Qué! –dijo Yusuke sobresaltado.- Tu conociste a mi padre ¡CREÍ QUE NO ERA ASÍ!

- Una vez me contrató para recuperar un tesoro que le fue robado en la única guerra que ha habido entre el Mundo Espiritual y el Mundo de los Muertos.

- Yakumo usó a los guerreros de Hades para enfrentarse contra nosotros, y después extendió la pelea al mundo de los demonios… Mi padre dice que fue una pelea de al menos doscientos años.

- ¿¡Pero cómo!?

- Cuando Yakumo pidió ayuda a Hades, éste llevaba a cabo sus propias guerras. Y al desaparecer, Yakumo se adueñó de su reino. Luego de doscientos años, Hades regresó y al ver lo que estaba pasando vino a pedir ayuda a mi padre. Ambos pelearon, fue una lucha muy intensa… Finalmente Hades logró vencer a Yakumo, y le encerró en un sitio llamado Tártaro. Ahí había estado, pero hace unos días el mismo Hades estuvo aquí, en busca de ayuda nuevamente, ya que Yakumo escapó.

- ¡QUÉ!

- Eso significa…

- Yusuke, el Equipo de Defensa ya ha salido en busca del demonio, pero Hades teme que vaya a refugiarse en el mundo humano.

- Pero, eso… Dijiste que este tipo es clase A…

- Debes actuar cuanto antes: no podemos permitir que use su poder en el mundo vivo, o será el Apocalipsis del Ningekai. Botan te mantendrá informado, y la misma orden que dimos al E.D.D. aplica para ti: Yakumo debe ser capturado o eliminado.

- Cuenta conmigo

- Kurama, Hiei. Aunque Ustedes ya han cumplido su condena y están libres de hacer lo que quieran, me gustaría contar con su apoyo también.

- No te preocupes Koenma –afirmó Kurama.

Hiei se movió de su sitio, dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¡Oye Hiei!

- Ustedes pueden perder su tiempo esperando ordenes y haciendo planes, yo iré a buscarlo –la puerta se cerró tras él.

- La lluvia –dijo Kurama- puedo sentir energía demoniaca fluyendo libremente.

- Es tan solo una advertencia. Esta agua viene del Estigia, el primer rio que cruza el Meikai, Yakumo está usando sus poderes para controlarlo y así, inundar el mundo espiritual.

- Y una vez que lo haya hecho, el agua empezará a caer en forma de lluvia sobre el mundo humano, inundándolo también sino lo detenemos.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!

- Será mejor que regresen, y estén alerta –sugirió Koenma, aunque fue más como una Orden.

Yusuke y Kurama dieron la vuelta, encaminándose también ellos a la salida.

- ¡Espera Kurama! –le detuvo Koenma. El aludido volteó.- Sé que no deseas hacer esto, pero… –Botan se aproximó y le entregó una pequeña botella que tenía un liquido color rojo.

Kurama identifico de inmediato lo que era esa pócima.

- Úsala si lo crees necesario.

Se guardó la botella en la bolsa, sin decir nada, reuniéndose de nuevo con Yusuke.

- Señor Koenma… –dijo Botan mientras los veían alejarse.

- No tenemos más opción, debemos estar preparados para cualquier circunstancia.

- Lo entiendo.

**Fin del Capítulo**

¡Hola nuevamente! Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, lo que pasa es que desde que me uní al mundo de los videojuegos me he vuelto una viciosa y tuve que ponerme una cadena para no acercarme a la consola y venir por estos rumbos.

Y antes de que se me olvide, el capitulo anterior fue corregido en un par de renglones. No me di cuenta del error y subí el documento incorrecto. Esto lo hice porque en los capítulos siguientes hay un hecho que se contradecía a lo que estaba escrito. Lo había notado durante la revisión final y lo cambie, pero como no tengo ya mi propia computadora y los capítulos tengo que extraerlos de mi USB, me temo que me confundí. Debo agradecer a Sara que siendo mi lectora de prueba se dio cuenta de ello.

Si, sé que no hubo nada de Saint Seiya en este capítulo, pero les recompensare en el siguiente. Les tengo muchas sorpresas. De antemano gracias a Alisse y a Allpheratz –mis dos únicas lectoras hasta el momento u_u- que opinan que el fic se esta poniendo interesante. Gracias por su apoyo puesto que una no ha visto YuYu Hakusho pero le gusta la historia, y mi otra lectora que ya la vio y que le gusta la mezcla que hice. De nuevo gracias y espero que pronto se nos unan más visitantes.

**N/A:**

En el mundo de Yuyu Hakusho, el Reikai existe entre el Ningekai y el Makai, de esta forma el mundo espiritual puede observar lo que ocurre en ambos mundos; y entre estos tres, existe una zona neutral llamada el hiperespacio o limbo, aquí era donde estaba situado el sello Kekkai.

Sobre la ubicación del Meikai, realmente no sabría en que parte lo situó Tohishiro, pero para efectos del fic, imaginemos un rombo: arriba quedaría el mundo espiritual, de un lado el mundo humano, del otro el de los demonios, abajo queda el Hades y entre estos cuatro el limbo. Repito, NO he visto la segunda película, así que si algún experto en Yu Yu Hakusho se topa con este fic, le ofrezco una disculpa si lo que dicta mi musa le desagrada. No puedo evitarlo, anda muy hiperactiva.

Ahora, en el fic se menciona que Yakumo es un demonio clase A. Tohishiro explica que, dependiendo de su fuerza, los demonios están catalogados en distintos niveles, siendo el más bajo el nivel E, que sería semejante a un humano con superfuerza. El nivel más fuerte es el S, pero entre algunos niveles, hay las subcategorias alta, media y baja. La Tabla de clasificación sería algo así:

**E**

**D**

**C: **C-Baja, C-Media y C-Alta

**B: **B-Baja, B- Media y B-Alta

**A**: A-Baja, A-Media y A-Alta

**S: **S-Media Y S-Alta

Cuando estaba el sello Kekkai, los demonios menores (de la E al B-Alto) podían cruzar sin problemas, y de usar sus poderes, causaban daños menores. Si un demonio A usara sus poderes en el Ningekai, acabaría con ciudades enteras en menos de horas. La clase S es la mas peligrosa, con tan solo poner un pie en el mundo humano, acabaría con todo ser viviente en cuestión de minutos. Al quitar el sello, los demonios de cualquier nivel pueden cruzar sin problemas, siendo que antes de haberlo el sello les causaba quemaduras, los electrocutaba, y en general, no podían tocarlo.

Hiei y Kurama cruzaron cuando el sello aún estaba puesto porque eran clase D y C respectivamente. Con el tiempo y durante la serie, brincaron al nivel B y después al nivel A, pero como sus poderes en este nivel nunca los llegaron a usar en el mundo humano –y aparte porque ya ambos están regenerados,- es por ello que no han causado problemas.

El frasco que le dieron a Kurama es una pócima que uso durante la serie… y tendrán que esperar para saber de qué se trata si no la vieron, porque es parte de la trama _(y los que la vieron, pues ya saben lo que puede pasar, así que guárdenme el secreto)_

**Gourmet y Toguro: **son dos demonios que Yusuke y compañía enfrentaron en la serie.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El regreso al Santuario

_**A/E: **__Algunos de los hechos descritos sobre la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho NO son correctos. Únicamente se ha usado parte del planteamiento principal como punto de partida._

_Al momento de la historia, los personajes más jóvenes del universo de Saint Seiya y los del universo Yu Yu Hakusho cuentan con 18 años humanos. Las edades de los demonios varían._

_Las aventuras de Yusuke y compañía, las trasladé a la ciudad de Kyoto. La trama inicia justo al final de la serie._

_Algún otro cambio será explicado al inicio del capítulo._

_Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

_Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi_

**Capítulo 3**

**El regreso al Santuario.**

**Santuario de Atenea**

Shun llegó al Coliseo, guiado de los aprendices de Saga y Aldebarán. Vio en la arena que efectivamente dos alumnos estaban peleándose, animados por el resto de los aprendices, que por cierto no eran pocos.

Y solo un adulto, para controlar a tantos niños.

- ¡Mira! Creo que Theron va ganando

- No inventes, Xanthus lo pondrá en su sitio

- Ese no es el comportamiento que los aprendices de Atenea deben tener –les dijo en un tono muy serio, haciendo que los dos niños bajaron la cabeza.- Vamos a poner orden aquí.

Shun bajó las escaleras, hasta llegar al nivel de la arena.

- ¡Señor Shun, que bueno que está aquí! –exclamó Lythos, que llegaba también por otro lado.

Lythos Crisalis, en algún tiempo escudera de Aioria, actualmente portaba la armadura de Scutum, el escudo. Tenía diecisiete años y era de cabello negro, la máscara que portaba ocultaba unos ojos cafés, y su tez era de ese representativo color de los griegos.

- ¡Hola señorita Lythos! -exclamaron los dos niños que traía Shun.

- ¿En dónde estaban? Me tenían MUY preocupada ¡Les Dije Que No Se Movieran De Las Gradas! –Shun volteo a ver a ambos niños, pero no dijo nada.- Espero que no lo hayan molestado, Domeka y Haize son algo inquietos, eso es todo.

- No causaron problemas, pero creo que Aldebarán necesita ayuda.

Ambos voltearon a donde el santo de Tauro seguía luchando por separar a los otros dos. Uno de los que pelaban, Theron, era de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises; mientras que Xanthus era pelirrojo, de tez clara y ojos azules. Los dos tenían 9 años y eran estudiantes de Dokho.

- Quédate aquí con ellos, Lythos, yo iré a ayudarle.

Shun caminó hasta ellos, al verlo acercarse, algunos de los aprendices guardaron silencio.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Entonces, todos los niños dejaron de hacer ruido, Theron y Xanthos incluso se separaron.

- ¡Dime cómo hiciste eso! –dijo Aldebarán sorprendido.

- Igual que les dije a sus dos compañeros, ese no debe ser el comportamiento de los Santos de Atenea… y MUCHO MENOS deberían faltarle el respeto a un Caballero Dorado. Esa es una ofensa MUY grave.

- ¡Xanthus tuvo la culpa!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡SI LO ES!

- ¡SILENCIO TODOS! –dijo Aldebarán.- A formarse ¡AHORA!

Los doce niños que estaban ahí se pusieron en una sola fila. Lythos se acercó, llevando a los otros dos.

- Podrían decirme ahora si ¿cuál era la causa de su pelea?

- Theron me reto a que no le daba a una de las esculturas que están en la biblioteca del templo.

- Xanthus me dijo que yo era muy débil y por eso acepté la apuesta

Shun y Aldebarán se miraron preocupados.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues resulta que se rompió… y Stefan dice que es una de las favoritas de su alteza Shion.

- No estarán hablando de… -recordó Shun.

- De la estatua que MI maestro trajo de Francia en uno de sus viajes –dijo uno de los aprendices, de cabello aguamarina y ojos verdes. Se trataba de Stefan el alumno de Camus.

- ¡Ay, Zeus! -dijo Lythos.- Esto se va a poner feo.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó Aioria llegando.- ¿Por qué están todos formados?

- Es que los alumnos del Maestro Dokho rompieron una de las estatuas de la biblioteca ¡y era la que más le gustaba a su Excelencia Shion! –respondió Dulantei, el alumno de Aioria, un niño de seis años, de cabello rojo encendido y ojos cafés.

- ¡Qué hicieron que!

- Señor Aioria no se enoje con ellos ¡son sólo niños! –interfirió Lythos.

- Creo que Dokho iba camino a su templo, llévalos con él Lythos, y ambos van a explicarle a su Maestro lo que sucedió.

- Si señor -respondieron ambos. La amazona soltó a Domeko y Haize, y se fue con los otros dos alumnos.

- Parece son algo inquietos –comentó Shun.

- Y eso que no has visto como les va a Shaina y Marín con las amazonas ¡esas niñas tienen demasiada energía!

En eso, Shun reparó que entre los aprendices había una amazona. Aioria lo notó.

- Sora y Ager son gemelos –explicó acercándose a ambos hermanos.- Milo los encontró poco tiempo después de que te fuiste. Al principio tratamos de entrenarlos por separado, pero no resulto, y el Patriarca autorizó a que estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Los dos son escorpión?

- Si -respondió el niño, Ager. Ambos eran de cabello castaño claro, de ocho años de edad, y aunque Sora estaba cubierta por la máscara, sabían que los ojos de ambos eran color miel.- Pero nos van a dar las armaduras de la Corona. Yo seré Boreal, y Sora será Austral.

- Sora y Ager son el dúo maravilla –dijo el pequeño Dulantei. Los otros se rieron.

- Bueno, ya basta de comentarios. Saga, Milo, Camus, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita los están esperando en el Templo Principal.

- ¡Si señor! –los alumnos de los mencionados corrieron hacía las escaleras, compitiendo por ver quién llegaba primero.

- ¡Hey! Tengan más cuidado –alcanzó a decir Aioria antes de perderlos de vista.

- ¿Alguno de ellos va por armadura dorada?

- Todavía no –respondió Alde.- Serán caballeros de Bronce y Plata de momento. El maestro Shion nos ha dicho que el tiempo de los aprendices de oro aún no ha llegado.

En eso, el otro niño que se había quedado, aparte de Dulantei y Haize, se acercó a Shun.

- Disculpe –Shun volteó a verlo.- ¿Es verdad que Usted dejó el Santuario porque su novia lo abandonó?

- ¡Ethan! –le regañó Aldebarán.- ¡De dónde sacaste eso!

- Es lo que los otros Maestros dicen últimamente –respondió inocentemente. Aldebarán y Aioria se voltearon a ver: ciertos santos debían una MUY BUENA explicación.

- Shun, no hagas caso de lo que dicen –empezó a decir Aioria.

- Iré a descansar, me dieron guardia nocturna. Nos vemos –Shun dejó el Coliseo sin más explicaciones.

- Oye, Aioria…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Aldebarán! –Sentenció el león.- No vamos a interferir en esto, No es nuestro asunto y NO es propio de un Caballero de Atenea.

- ¿Qué es lo que no van a hacer, maestro? –preguntó Dulandei.

- Nada. Andando, tú y yo estamos retrasados. Adiós, Alde –se despidió Aioria. Él y su alumno también salieron del Coliseo.

- ¿Por qué los adultos siempre hablan a medias? –preguntó Haize a su maestro.- Nunca se dan a entender.

- Maeeeeestro –dijo Ethan aburrido-, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

- Claro que nos iremos ¡pero a entrenar! Vamos ¡andando!

- ¡Aisch! Eso no se vale –protestaron ambos niños.

- Sin quejas: los caballeros de Atenea no protestan ¡vámonos!

- Ni la señorita Atenea nos regaña tanto –replicó Haize en voz baja.

**Templo de Aries**

Kiki esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de Aries a que Mu regresara. En esos últimos dos años, su habilidad para manejar polvo de estrellas y reparar armaduras había avanzado considerablemente, todos –incluido Mu- lo notaban: pero aún no le asignaban armadura, y quizá era eso lo que le tenía tan inquieto.

Acababa de cumplir doce años. A esas alturas, muchos otros aprendices en el pasado ya tenían el nivel de Caballero, o estaban a punto de serlo. Pero él, ni siquiera sabía qué armadura portaría en el caso de usar alguna.

- ¡No es justo! –dijo moviendo unas rocas que estaban al lado del templo.- Para qué tanto entrenamiento, si no me toman en cuenta…

Entonces, sintió una presencia a la entrada del Santuario. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar al sitio del que venía aquella energía.

Esa persona no había estado en el Santuario en un largo tiempo.

En la entrada principal estaba Yulij, amazona de la sextante, y junto a ella…

- ¿June? –dijo Kiki cuando la vio.

- ¿Kiki? No puedo creerlo ¡mira cuanto has crecido!

- ¡June! –corrió un poco para abrazar a la amazona, olvidándose unos momentos de que estaba de guardia.

- Y eso que apenas es la entrada –dijo Yulij.- No vas a reconocer el resto del Santuario.

- ¿Por qué no nos aviso que venía? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¡Lo olvidaba! Shun también regreso hace una semana ¡Le va a dar mucho gusto cuando…!

- Kiki, no le puedes decir a nadie, menos a él, que me viste. No vengo por mucho tiempo, apenas unas horas.

- ¿Pero…?

- Te lo pido como un favor, no le digas a nadie ¿lo prometes?

- June, démonos prisa –dijo Yulij.- Alguien más puede verte.

- Pero deben pasar por las doce casas ¿no cree que…?

- Kiki ¿por qué no acompañas a Yulij? –dijo Mu, reuniéndose con ellos.- Milo va a estar con todos los aprendices en el templo de Escorpión, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

- Sí, señor –respondió Yulij.- Vamos Kiki ¡Hasta pronto, June!

- Como ordene, maestro. Adiós June –dijo desanimado. Ambos subieron las escaleras.

- No te preocupes, Kiki no le dirá nada a nadie.

- Lo sé, pero no es por eso por lo que me preocupo –dijo viendo a Mu.

- Vamos, Atenea está esperando.

**Templo Principal.**

**Oficina del Patriarca**

Shion y Atenea estaban reunidos desde hacía un par de horas, con la orden de que no podían ser interrumpidos hasta nuevo aviso.

Hacía un tiempo que el Santuario vivía un periodo de Paz, el cual todos agradecían.Y por eso la solicitud llegó a inquietar a algunos, que no veían motivo para que la diosa y el patriarca se encerraran a hablar: más aún, porque en todo ese tiempo siempre discutieron los asuntos importantes con algunos caballeros de Oro y Bronce.

- Francamente no encuentro razón para que estés tan preocupada –le dijo Shion una vez más.

- No puedo evitarlo, sé perfectamente bajo qué condiciones se separaron… Y sé que ella no aceptará quedarse.

- Pero tú deseas que lo haga.

- Es una avatar, su sitio está aquí, en el Santuario.

- La escuchaste: ella no quiere ocupar un sitio que no le corresponde.

- No pretendo que sea tratada como divinidad, pero tampoco es una persona normal… Debe haber alguna forma.

- Quizá podamos enseñarle desde cero nuevamente –propuso Shion.- Con el tiempo tal vez logre que su cosmos llame a otra armadura, pero podría tardar mucho más de lo que creemos, eso, si ella acepta.

La puerta del Salón se abrió de improviso. Mu entró, seguido de June, ella usaba su máscara, a pesar de llevar ropa común. Detrás de ellos entró Nicol, el asistente del Patriarca. Durante la guerra contra Hades, y posteriormente contra Anfitrite, el santo de plata y la amazona de bronce, Yulij, se estaban recuperando de las heridas producidas por el ataque de los Gigantes. Esa fue la causa por la que estuvieron alejados, y en cierta manera, a salvo, durante las ultimas peleas.

- Princesa Atenea, Excelencia –saludaron los tres.

- Me alegra verte –le dijo Shion a June.- ¿Alguien los vio?

- Solamente Kiki, pero descuide, prometió no decir nada. Hablaré más tarde con él, tan solo para estar seguros –respondió Mu.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Mu. Puedes retirarte.

- Con su permiso, Altezas, Señor, June –el caballero de Aries salió de la habitación.

- June, me da mucho gusto verte –dijo Saori, levantándose de su silla.

- Gracias Atenea. Yo también me siento feliz de estar aquí, pero aún no entiendo para qué me llamaste.

- Toma asiento –le indicó Shion, señalándole una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, tras el cual estaba sentada Saori.- Quizá no conociste a Nicol, santo de plata de Altar, él es mi asistente.

- Mi maestro Albiore llegó a mencionarlo, es un placer conocerlo.

- También lo es para mí, señorita.

- June, el motivo por el que te hemos hecho venir, es para pedirte que regreses a la Orden –June hizo un ademan que daba a entender que estaba sorprendida.

- Sé que han pasado dos años –dijo Saori.- Muchas cosas deben haberte ocurrido en todo este tiempo, pero también creo que has asimilado mejor tu realidad, aunque aún no sepas cuál es tu lugar en esta vida.

- Atenea, yo…

- Ser una encarnación te hace diferente al resto de las personas. Puedo comprenderte porque yo he tenido diferentes vidas a lo largo de los siglos, pero tú bajaste de las estrellas y adquiriste nuevamente tu forma humana, ocultándote detrás de un nombre y de todo lo que eso implicaba –Saori hizo una pausa, pues la que estaba hablando en ese momento no era ella, sino Atenea.- No eres una persona común, y quizás, con el tiempo, puedas volver a tener dominio del cosmos para portar nuevamente una armadura.

- Pero yo renuncié…

- Lo tengo presente –dijo Shion.- Sé que tenemos reglas y estatutos, pero como líder del Santuario, y más aún, contando con la misma aprobación de la diosa, podríamos hacer una excepción.

- Me gustaría agregar –comentó Nicol,- que tenemos la ventaja de que solo nosotros conocemos la verdadera naturaleza de su retiro: para el resto de los caballeros, el viaje fue por motivos de entrenamiento. Su reintegro a la Orden por tanto, no causaría ningún revuelo.

- Agradezco todo esto, pero no creo que sea conveniente por…

- ¿Por Shun? –inquirió Saori.

- Si bien la regla de las amazonas obligaba a matar o amar al caballero que vea su rostro, no condicionaba a recibir una respuesta por parte del sujeto en cuestión, en el caso de que la amazona eligiera la segunda opción –señaló Nicol.- Muchas amazonas, incluso de Oro de acuerdo a los registros, llevaron por años un sentimiento de amor que jamás exigieron fuera correspondido.

- June, no hay razón para que estés fuera de este, tu hogar. Yo creo, que lo mejor es que regreses

Ella sintió la última frase de la diosa más como una orden, que como una sugerencia. No quería hacerlo, no se sentía lista para volver.

- Si acepto retomar el entrenamiento, ¿a cargo de quién estaría?

- De acuerdo a tu signo, Mu podría encargarse de tu entrenamiento, aunque es muy probable que, dependiendo el avance, pases un tiempo entrenando con Shaka.

June fijo su atención en las tres personas que estaban frente a ella.

- Haré lo que me pides, Atenea.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado –dijo Shion.- Nicol, llama a Marín, que ayude a June a instalarse nuevamente en el recinto de amazonas.

- No será necesario –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.- Aún recuerdo el camino.

- De todas formas permítame acompañarla –ofreció Nicol.- Su presencia será percibida y no nos gustaría que se sintiera incómoda.

- Está bien. Con su permiso –June y Nicol salieron de la oficina.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste decirle la verdad? –pregunto Shion.- Después de todo, por eso la hicimos volver.

- Solo es un presentimiento, advertirlos sobre algo que aún no estamos seguros puede predisponerlos, alterarlos, y eso es lo que menos deseo para mis santos… sin embargo –la diosa se detuvo, no estaba segura que cómo expresar lo que seguía.

- ¿Sin embargo?

- Lo siento, no sé como decirlo, pero podría asegurar que él ha vuelto. No sé cómo o por qué, pero sé que vendrá.

Shion solo observó a Saori en silencio.

- De acuerdo, le haré saber a Mu nuestra decisión.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**N/A:**

Hola hola hola!!

¡Lo sè lo sè! Merezco ser empalada, tortutada, y hervida en aceite, pero ¡lo logre! Rescate un capitulo en menos tiempo del que habia pensado... Ah, lo olvidaba, si quieren saber de que hablo, deberàn leer mi profile para entender el por qué de este comentario, y si ya lo hicieron, espero me den la razón

Otro capítulo, un tanto flojo, pero necesario para hacer avanzar esto ¿Qué opinan de mis aprendices? ¿Son o no un encanto? **n.n **Les aseguro que ellos tendrán una participación especial en el fic, a lo mejor no todos, pero si lo harán, por ello me lleve unas cuantas líneas para que los vayan identificando.

June ha vuelto al santuario bajo una excusa que estoy segura no los convenció –_pero si lo hizo, me alegro-_ sin embargo y como leyeron, la verdadera razón sólo la conocen Saori, Shion y Nicole.

A propósito, Nicole de Altar y Yulij de la Sextante, son caballeros oficiales del universo de Kurumada, ambos aparecen en la historia Gigantomaquia. Hasta donde yo sé, no hay imágenes de ellos, salvo los fanarts que circulan por la red, así que cualquier descripción que haga de ellos obedece a mi imaginación… Y si, sé que Yulij muere durante esta guerra, pero como a la musa eso no le interesa, solo el asunto de que su existencia es oficial, se empeño en incluirla –además hay muy pocas chicas en el santuario, una más no hace daño ¿o si? XD

**Nicol de Altar: **olvidaba aclarar, pero creo que ya lo notaron, él es un hombre. Hay algunas páginas web donde dicen que es una mujer (por el nombre) pero no es así. Es del nivel de Plata.

Es considerado muy sabio en el Santuario, y posee un alto conocimiento sobre astronomía. Su armadura del Altar fue diseñada por el mismo Masami Kurumada y publicada en la Enciclopedia Taizen, la cual también dice que el caballero de Altar siempre ayuda y protege al Patriarca como una sombra.

Y si, el nombre debe escribirse como Nicol, sin la "e" al final, porque esta traducción obedece directamente al nombre escrito en japonés. Hay por cierto, una página muy interesante que presenta un artículo sobre la "forma correcta" en que deben escribirse los nombres de los personajes de Kurumada. Si desean saber cuál es, háganmelo saber en sus reviews (**n.n **_Si, lo sé, salgo ganando con esto, pero no me voy a arriesgar a que me borren el fic por saltarme alguna regla)_

**Yulij de la Sextante: **ella es una amazona que pertenece al nivel de bronce. No hay mucha información de ella, sólo se sabe que fue raptada por los Gigantes al comienzo de la historia, y que son _–como siempre_**- **Seiya, Shun y Saori los primeros en acudir a su rescate.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review hasta el momento. Sé que no puedo exigirles que no los manden de forma anónima, pero en verdad me gustaria tomarme un poco de tiempo para responder,y me es más fácil cuando dejan un review firmado, Asi que rapidamente les digo que si, todo cambia y asi como unos son más fuertes que antes, otros se fortaleceran con el tiempo… jajajajaja _(amo mi risa maniaca marca MM XD)_

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer!


	5. La herida del demonio

**Capítulo 4**

**La herida del demonio**

**Kyoto, Japón.**

Ya era de noche al momento en que Kurama y Yusuke regresaron al Ningekai. Ambos estaban en la estación de trenes aguardando el que tenía como destino Mushiyori.

- Esperar, esperar ¡odio que Koenma haga eso!

- No podemos hacer otra cosa hasta saber dónde está nuestro enemigo y qué es lo que planea. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer además de estar alerta a cualquier señal fuera de lo normal.

- Si no queda de otra… -dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Oye, ¿qué fue lo que te dio Koenma?

- ¿Esto? –preguntó sacando el frasco de la bolsa de su saco.- No es importante.

- Mmmm… Si tú lo dices.

- No te preocupes Yusuke, te aseguro que no es nada que no pueda manejar.

Ambos vieron la luz del tren llegando al andén.

- Kurama, podrías avisarle a Kuwabara lo que sucede, yo debo ir a ver a Keiko o estará molesta conmigo el resto de la semana.

- ¿Le hiciste algo?

- Me salí de clases para ir a buscarte, ya sabes cómo le molesta que haga eso.

- No te preocupes, yo le informaré.

El tren se detuvo por completo, y las puertas se abrieron.

- Mantenme al tanto ¿quieres? –dijo Kurama entrando a uno de los vagones.

- No te preocupes –alcanzo a decir antes de que las puertas se cerraran, y el tren se puso en marcha.

Adentro, y mientras dejaba atrás la ciudad, Kurama volvió a poner atención en el frasco que traía

_Flashback __*_

_- Ese, es el jugo de una fruta que recién descubrí en el makai. Uraurashima la uso contra ti luego de su ataque de niebla, pero da mejores resultados si se bebe._

_- ¿Por qué nos estás dando esto, Susuki?_

_- Hace mucho tiempo quise enfrentarme a Toguro, creí que podría vencerlo, había entrenado para hacerlo… Pero no pude ni hacerle un rasguño: él, usando apenas un treinta por ciento de su poder casi acaba conmigo, tuve que suplicar por mi vida. Desde entonces, comprendí que no sería yo el indicado para vencerlo, y guarde la esperanza de que un día llegaría la persona que podría hacerlo. Quiero creer que hay alguien más fuerte que Toguro y todos los de su equipo. No sé si realmente sean Ustedes, pero al menos sé que no fracasaran como yo lo hice ¡pero no se confundan! No me estoy poniendo de su lado. Yo solamente les doy estos objetos, ustedes deciden si los usan o no._

_Fin del recuerdo_

Alzo la vista fijándola en el vidrio, percibiendo su reflejo, el de su verdadera naturaleza.

_Flashback 2 **_

_- Había escuchado que fuiste herido de muerte ¡pero jamás creí que en tu desesperación huyeras al mundo humano!_

_- ¿Para eso me hiciste venir?_

_- Tan frio como siempre ¿verdad Kurama? Pero tienes razón, te pedí que vinieras como una muestra de lo mucho que recuerdo y aprecio el pasado, cuando aún podía ver. Tú sabes que la muerte de Raizen no está muy lejos, y cuando él desaparezca, muchos demonios, Mukuro incluida, tratarán de ganar la supremacía del Makai._

_- Debo suponer que no vas a quedarte atrás._

_- En este estado, levantar mi reino me llevó bastante tiempo. Pero cuando al fin lo logre, ya tenía la fuerza para enfrentarme a todos esos monstruos que en el pasado no pude… Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a hacer con tal de que uno les perdone la vida_

_Una puerta que estaba tras ellos se abrió de pronto. Kurama tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sorprenderse: frente a él, un demonio estaba encadenado, con signos evidentes de una fuerte y extensa tortura_

_- Este es el culpable de que yo haya quedado ciego –Yomi se acercó a él._

_- ¡Por favor! Ya fue demasiado ¡Ya, acaba conmigo!_

_- Una última pregunta ¿recuerdas cómo era el youkai que te pago para hacerme esto?_

_- Era un sujeto de cabello plateado y mirada fría… él, él dijo llamarse Youko Kurama ¡ARGGGGH!_

_En ese momento, el demonio caída decapitado, a manos de Yomi._

_- No debes temer, no te guardo rencor por eso. Me lo merecía, gracias a ello aprendí el valor de la obediencia, la primera ley de mi reino. Digamos que de no ser por esa lección, no sería lo que soy ahora. Y es por eso, en pago a esa deuda, por los viejos tiempos, que te ofrezco unirte a mi ejército: ayúdame a conquistar las tierras de Raizen y a enfrentarme a Mukuro._

_Kurama aún veía sorprendido a Yomi._

_- ¿Qué pasaría si me negara?_

_- ¡Ay, Kurama! Creo que tu mejor que yo estas consciente de que muchos accidentes en el mundo humano son causados por los demonios ¿y sabes? Sería una terrible noticia que un avión, entre los cuales va una pareja de recién casados, cayera al vacio sin razón aparente ¿no lo crees?_

_- ¡Cómo te atreves! –dijo Kurama apretando los puños.- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle ningún daño a mi madre!_

_- No lo haré si aceptas mi propuesta ¿qué dices?_

_Fin del recuerdo._

Y luego de eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, traicionó una vez más a Yomi, aceptando el plan de Yusuke para llevar a cabo un torneo que determinaría quién debía reinar sobre todo el Makai.

En su última pelea decidió dejar en el ayer, de una vez y para siempre, su vida como el legendario bandido del Makai. Lo que hizo, la forma en que vivió, parecía no dejar de perseguirlo, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era arriesgar la vida de Shiori, su madre humana. Pero parecía que cuanto más trataba de alejarse, más era perseguido por el pasado

"_No podré mantener esta apariencia humana _–dijo para sí.-_ Pero esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo"_

Su celular sonó en ese momento.

- Hola madre… Si, no te preocupes, ya voy camino a casa… Claro…Estoy bien… No, no me ocurre nada… De acuerdo… Yo también te quiero, Madre.

"_El problema es, que yo no quiero marcharme…"_

El tren seguía su camino.

**Grecia**

**Santuario de Atenas**

Shun estaba reunido con Hyoga, Saga y Máscara Mortal en el Salón Dorado, el sitio en el que los caballeros de oro solían efectuar sus reuniones. Estaban ahí coordinándose para custodiar el Santuario, pues su turno empezaba en menos de media hora.

- Lamento el retraso –dijo Aioria, reuniéndose con ellos.- Dulantei no quería irse a dormir, me hizo perseguirlo por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

- No te preocupes, por cierto ¿quién estaba cuidando los dormitorios de los aprendices?

- Seiya estaba ahí hace rato.

- Dudo entonces que esos niños vayan a dormirse pronto –afirmó Hyoga.

- Pues más vale que lo hagan –protesto Máscara.- ¡No pienso ir a arrullar mocosos rebeldes toda la noche!

- No lo harás –afirmó Saga.- Recuerda que Kiki está con ellos, pero aún así, creo conveniente darles una vuelta en el transcurso de la noche, solo por si acaso.

- Creí que Kiki aún estaba en Aries –comentó Shun.

- No, Mu creyó que lo mejor para él era que adquiriera una responsabilidad, y ahora tiene una habitación en las estancias de los aprendices… aunque creo que el enano no está muy feliz con esa decisión.

- Es una etapa, ya se acostumbrara.

- Esperemos ¿y qué han decidido?

- Pues, Máscara se quedara con los campos de entrenamiento y el Coliseo; Hyoga hará guardia en el templo y el cementerio… Estamos viendo quienes nos quedamos con los límites del Bosque y Cabo Sunion, la entrada y…

- ¡Shun! ¡SHUN NO VAS A CREER ESTO! –dijo Seiya, que entró corriendo y casi choca contra la mesa en que estaban los Caballeros.

- ¡Seiya pero que maneras son esas de interrumpir! –le regañó Saga.

- ¡Qué no sabes que la maldita puerta existe por algo! –agregó Máscara muy molesto.

- ESPERO tengas una muy buena explicación para haber entrado de esa forma –inquirió Aioria. Sus otros dos compañeros solo lo vieron, apenados.

- ¡Lo es! Shun ¿a qué no sabes a quién vi hace rato dirigirse a la casa de Aries?

- Seiya, no crees que… -empezó a regañarlo Saga.

- ¡June regresó al Santuario!

- ¡¿De verdad?! –preguntó Hyoga, igual de sorprendido que el resto

- ¡Mira nada más QUE SUERTE tiene algunos! –le dijo Máscara.

- ¿E-estas se-seguro? –Shun estaba que no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Completamente! Iba con Marín, aunque ella no portaba su armadura sino ropa de entrenamiento ¡pero te dijo ERA ELLA!

- Es extraño ¿por qué Atenea o Shion no mencionaron nada al respecto? –Preguntó Saga a Aioria.- ¿Tú sabías algo?

- Shun qué esperas ¡VE A SALUDARLA! –le animo Seiya.

- Tendrá que ser en otro momento –replicó Saga.

- ¡Pero…!

- Nosotros estamos a punto de iniciar nuestra guardia, no podemos dejar nuestras obligaciones por nuestros intereses personales.

- ¡Será solo un momento!

- Saga tiene razón, Seiya –dijo Shun para calmarlo.- El que un miembro de la Orden parta o regrese, no es motivo para descuidar nuestras actividades.

- Esta bien –asintió Seiya, no del todo conforme.- Lo lamento, adiós –el caballero abandonó la habitación.

- Gracias por pasar a saludar ¿en qué estábamos? –Saga, Hyoga y Aioria le dedicaron una no muy amable mirada a Máscara, pero a este pareció no importarle.

Shun, en cambio, se había quedado pensativo

"_Ya debe haber olvidado todo, de otra forma no me explico que haya vuelto sin decirme nada"_

- ¿Shun? –llamó Hyoga su atención.- ¿Estás bien?

- De maravilla, Saga ¿te molesta si yo vigilo los límites del Bosque y Cabo Sunion?

- ¿Seguro? Eso ya está un poco más alejado del recinto.

- Estaré bien.

- Como quieras.

Saga continúo con los preparativos para relevar al turno de Aldebarán, tratando de ignorar el cambio de actitud de Shun ante esa noticia; este, por su parte, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en el momento que estuvieran de nuevo frente a frente

¿Qué tanto habría cambiado durante esos dos años?

**Meikai**

**8va Prisión**

Radamathys salía de Caina con rumbo a Guidecca. Hacía una semana, desde que fue su señor fue al Reikai, que lo veía más intranquilo de lo normal. Conocía los motivos de sobra.

¿Cuántos siglos habían transcurrido? Quizá seis o siete, tal vez un poco más. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de Yakumo, pero no olvidaba la magnitud de sus poderes: no en pocas ocasiones, mientras el youkai había reinado el Meikai, sus diferentes opiniones y puntos de vista los resolvieron mediante golpes. Y estuvo más que complacido cuando Hades regresó y, literalmente, humillo a Yakumo, demostrando que por eso ÉL era el dios del Inframundo.

- Juro que te mataré con mis propias manos en cuanto se presente la oportunidad –amenazó en el aire.

En Guidecca, Hades estaba sentado en el salón principal, con los ojos cerrados. Por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba entender cómo el youkai logró burlar a los guardianes del Tártaro y escapar frente a sus ojos.

Alzo la vista al sonido de pasos acercándose al salón. La puerta se abrió y cerró a la misma velocidad, y una forma comenzó a avanzar hacia él rápidamente, venía envuelta en una capucha que cubría su rostro. Sabía que no era un enemigo, esa presencia le era conocida, sin embargo, tenía algo que le resultaba extraño, casi hasta diferente.

- Mi señor Hades –hablo con voz ronca, pero igualmente le reconoció.

Hades se puso de pie, bajando los algunos de los escalones, hasta quedar al mismo nivel de aquel visitante.

- Giges ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El hecatónquiro se quito la capucha, dejando ver cicatrices de distintos tamaños por todo su cuerpo, de algunas incluso aún brotaba sangre. Hades se sobresaltó al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

- ¡Por Zeus, qué te ha ocurrido!

Pero para sorpresa suya, el hecatónquiro empezó a convulsionarse frente a él; parecía que su cuerpo era una masa viviente ya que algunos brazos desaparecían o se fundían con otros, mientras perdía tamaño y volumen.

Radamanthys, que estaba ya a las afueras del templo, sintió una descomunal energía emanar del mismo sitio en que estaba el cosmos de Hades. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero la entrada principal se cerró en ese momento.

Empujo la puerta haciendo uso de cosmos, sin embargo, era como si la hubiesen sellado por dentro.

- ¡Maldita sea! –dijo golpeando con su puño la puerta.- ¡Minos, Aiacos! –grito al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmos para dar la alerta

Adentro, Giges terminó de transformarse. Frente a Hades estaba un hombre de aparentemente unos 30 años, de tez morena y cabello blanco; portaba una armadura con una apariencia entre piedra y hueso que cubría sus hombros, brazos parte de la cara y de su cintura hacia abajo. En el pecho, todo el ropaje parecía estar unido por una pequeña calavera.

- Yakumo –Hades parecía estar y no, sorprendido.- ¡Qué le hiciste a Giges!

- Tus amigos, igual que tus guerreros, son bastante tontos ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tu sobrina te ha derrotado una y otra vez! –exclamó burlonamente

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¡Qué Fue Todo Eso! –Bajo los escalones hasta quedar a nivel del suelo. Visiblemente, Yakumo le sacaba algunos centímetros.- ¿Cómo pudiste escapar del Tártaro? Nadie jamás lo ha logrado de no ser con ayuda…

- Y eso, fue justamente lo que recibí –la cara de asombro de Hades provoco que Yakumo riera cínicamente.- No Hades, nadie te ha traicionado, como te dije, tontos, pero fieles debo admitir.

El youkai le dio la espalda a Hades, al sentir el cosmos del Kyoto activarse.

- Wyvern sigue siendo bastante lento.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –el dios empezaba a sentirse molesto.

- Mi venganza, eso es todo… He pasado milenios planeando, esperando pacientemente para tomar el dominio del Reikai. Pero después de que te fuiste, los poderes, los secretos que el Meikai guarda, terminaron por seducirme del todo.

- Esa fue justamente la causa de tu derrota ¿lo olvidas?

- De la misma forma que ha sido la tuya, Hades. Ambos somos ambiciosos, pero nuestra principal diferencia es que tú, por culpa de tus mediocres posesiones, conoces los patéticos sentimientos humanos. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, es por eso que al final yo dominaré, incluso sobre el mundo humano.

- Sé sincero conmigo: el mundo humano no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Solamente lo anhelas porque será la fuente de comida de tu ejército, el que planeas conseguir en el Makai.

- Parece que me conoces bastante bien… y solo por eso, te diré lo que ocurrió con tu amigo: se convirtió en mi cena.

Hades no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Eso… cómo rayos…

- Cuando nací no era más que un insignificante niño sin poder alguno, muy por el contrario, tenía un apetito voraz: todo lo que cruzaba en mi camino se convertía en mi alimento. Y fue entonces, que me di cuenta del gran poder que tenía.

- ¡Yakumo! –alcanzaron a escuchar desde la entrada.- ¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡No te atrevas a dañar al señor Hades si deseas seguir con vida!

Una y otra vez, fuertes golpes retumbaron contra la puerta

- Cada demonio que devoraba -continuo ignorando a Radamathys,- cada aparición que entraba a mis entrañas, me hacía más fuerte, más poderoso. El ansia de comer fue disminuyendo, pero mi sed de poder no se apagaba… Ese monstruo cometió el error de acercarse demasiado, el resto ya lo sabes.

El dios apretó los puños

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¿Un maldito?, ¿un cobarde?, ¿un malnacido? –nuevamente Yakumo rio con descaro.- ¡Por favor, Hades! Tu menos que nadie puede juzgarme. Has causado más daño y dolor del que yo hasta el momento. Pero cometiste el error de traicionarme…

Del interior de la mano de Yakumo emergió lentamente la hoja, y después la empuñadura de una espada. El dios la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- ¡No es posible que hayas conseguido mi espada tan fácil! ¿A cuántos más has devorado?

- Solo a éste, pero al hacerlo, absorbí completamente su esencia, por ello nadie noto mi escape, hasta muy tarde.

"_Maldita sea, sin mi armadura soy blanco fácil" _

- No lo tomes personal, pero, entre menos estorbos haya en mi camino, más rápidamente instalaré mi propio reino –Yakumo alzó la espada, amenazando a Hades.

"_No debo permitir que salga de aquí"_

- ¡Hasta aquí llego tu reinado, Hades!

Afuera, la explosión de cosmos contra energía demoniaca fue tal, que lanzó a Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos, quienes habían tratado de entrar a como diera lugar.

En el Reikai, el rey Enma sintió la energía demoniaca activarse abruptamente.

En Makai, Enki, Yomi, Mukuro y muchos otros youkai presintieron que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

El mundo humano fue sacudido por un fuerte temblor que causo pánico a escala global: ningún aparato fue capaz de determinar qué lo causo, y no hubo sitio en que se sintiera con menor fuerza.

Pero en el Santuario de Atenea, la diosa salía de sus habitaciones, preocupada: un cosmos divino empezaba a apagarse… Y Shun, el elegido para ser el cuerpo de Hades, apenas y había logrado detenerse, recargándose contra un árbol.

Quizá él, más que ningún otro ser, sintió el ataque a Hades en carne propia: ese terrible y súbito dolor en el pecho, como si hubiese sido atravesado por algo, empezaba a manifestarse en una herida sangrante.

- Atenea –fue lo que su cosmos alcanzó a decir, antes de perder la consciencia.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**N/A:**

¡Al fin lo logre! Tuve tiempo, musa, paz y tranquilidad... el resultado ¡El rescate de un capítulo más largo e interesante! Ese pequeño bache al inicio se debía a la necesidad de situar bien a los personajes y sus conflictos para empezar con los problemas.

Si se preguntan por qué Radamanthys empieza a perfilarse como uno de los caracteres principales de la trama, esto se debe a que recién descubrí que el Kyoto y nosotros nacimos el mismo día. Y como digo en mi messenger ¡amen a Radamanthys! Solo por eso tendrá una buena participación y la oportunidad de redimirse, al menos conmigo **n.n **(_Sé perfectamente que esta rata hizo pasar muy malos momentos a mi querido sensei Milo, Mu, Aioria y Kanon, pero al menos hizo algo bueno ¡le dio unas buenas patadas a Seiya!)_

**Caina: **es el templo de Radamanthys. Las figuras en la parte superior del templo son Wyverns.

**Wyverns: **conocidos también como dragones heráldicos o guivernos _(__wyverns__, en su grafía inglesa, __drakontas,__ y a veces incluso llamados __Wind Runners__)_ Son unas criaturas legendarias pertenecientes a la mitología medieval, de mas de 10 metros de largo y enormes alas de murciélago; son capaces de lanzar hechizos y propinar fuertes zarpazos si son molestados.

A diferencia de los dragones, los wyverns por lo general sólo tienen dos patas traseras, su inteligencia es más baja y su vuelo, no tan ágil como el de un dragón, es prácticamente imposible si llevan a una criatura más pesada que ellos. Además, su cola termina en un aguijón semejante al de un escorpión, con un veneno que pocos seres logran sobrevivir. Existe una variante que es más pequeña, en colores negros, verdes, azules, rojos, marrones o grises, que si puede llevar humanos _(máximo dos) _pero a causa de esto ha perdido su aguijón.

**Guidecca: **es el templo donde están los aposentos de Pandora y Hades _(De casualidad ¿han notado que el templo de Hades se parece a la casa blanca? ¬¬ hasta parece el centro del Infierno)_

**8va Prisión: **Según el mapa de Kurumada, es el sitio donde está el rio Cocytos, y las 4 esferas -Guidecca, Caina, Antenora _(templo de Aiacos) _y Tolomea _(templo de Minos)_

Le hago mención de todo esto porque en los siguientes capítulos llegare a usarlos como escenarios.

**Hecatónquiros** o **Hecatónqueros: **(en griego Έκατόνχειρες _Hekatonkheires_ o Έκατόνταχειρας _Hekatontakheiras_) Eran gigantes con cien brazos y cincuenta cabezas, hijos de Gea y Urano. Su padre los arrojó al Tártaro, pero fueron rescatados por Cronos, al que ayudaron a castrar y derrocar a Urano. Tras ayudar a Cronos, éste les volvió a encerrar en el Tártaro, donde permanecieron guardados por Campe hasta que Zeus les rescató. Durante la Guerra de los Titanes, arrojaban rocas de cien en cien a los Titanes.

Al terminar la guerra se establecieron en palacios en el río Océano, convirtiéndose en los guardianes de las puertas del Tártaro, donde Zeus había encerrado a los Titanes. En _La Ilíada_ hay una historia, que no se encuentra en ningún otro sitio, que cuenta que en algún momento los dioses estaban intentando derrocar a Zeus, y éste llegó a ser encadenado por Hera, Atenea y Poseidón _(anda pues, y yo que creí que estos dos NUNCA habían llegado a trabajar juntos)_ PERO fracasaron cuando Tetis invocó a los Hecatónquiros y éstos acudieron en su ayuda. A veces se les considera deidades del mar, y puede que provengan de los _pentekonter_, barcos con cincuenta remeros.

Los Hecatónquiros eran **Briareo** ('fuerte'), **Giges** y **Coto** ('hijo de Cotito'). Homero también se refirió a Briareo como Egeón ('cabruno'), si bien éste era también el nombre de un dios del mar diferente.

* y ** Estos flashbacks son de escenas ocurridas durante el anime de Yu Yu Hakusho. La primera es casi literal a la traducción que escuchamos en cierto canal privado de caricaturas; el segundo también ocurrió durante la serie, pero este fue modificado en parte porque esos capítulos no los pude ver por cambio de casa en aquella época **U.U!!**

Gracias por leer!


	6. El lazo que nos une

**_A/E: __Algunos de los hechos descritos sobre la segunda película de Yu Yu Hakusho NO son correctos. Únicamente se ha usado parte del planteamiento principal como punto de partida._**

**_Al momento de la historia, los personajes más jóvenes del universo de Saint Seiya y los del universo Yu Yu Hakusho cuentan con 18 años humanos. Las edades de los demonios varían._**

**_Las aventuras de Yusuke y compañía, las trasladé a la ciudad de Kyoto. La trama inicia justo al final de la serie._**

**_Algún otro cambio será explicado al inicio del capítulo._**

**_Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

**_Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5**

**El lazo que nos une**

**Santuario, Grecia.**

"_Si quieres salvar a tu diosa, a tu mundo, deberás ayudarme… No aún, pero te haré saber cuando sea el momento… Sé que no me odias, no puedes hacerlo, y por ello estoy seguro que no te negarás…"_

- Shun ¿puedes oírme? Shun! –la voz de Milo se escuchaba distante, aunque su imagen le era perfectamente visible.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó aturdido y desorientado.

- Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber ¿quién te atacó?

- ¿Atacarme? No, nadie ¿de qué…? -fue entonces cuando notó que no traía una parte de su armadura, y que su playera estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Usé Antares para detener tu hemorragia, creo que no llevabas más de diez minutos cuando te encontré, pero no sentí cosmos enemigos cerca. ¿No recuerdas qué te ocurrió?

- Nada, solo sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho, y luego no sé qué pasó.

- Será mejor ir con el Patriarca, ese temblor y tu estado no son normales.

- ¿Temblor? –Preguntó confundido.- ¿Acaso tembló?

Milo, se quedo viendo a Shun con la misma duda que el otro lo veía ¡Ese sismo al menos fue de siete grados! TODO el mundo pudo sentirlo.

- Te juro que no sé qué haya pasado, pero estoy bien. Parece que no fue nada importante…

- ¡Claro que lo es! Esperas que te deje aquí para que luego tu hermano me quiera matar por no ayudarte ¡No señor! Vamos, avisaré a Saga y al Maestro… esto no me da buena espina.

- Supongo que tienes razón –Milo ayudo a Shun a levantarse, encaminándose al Templo Principal, en el que Saori ya daba la orden a Shion de revisar, primeramente, que todos sus santos y aprendices se encontraran a salvo.

**Minutos antes, en el templo de Aries**_._

- Los dejo entonces –dijo Marín.- Hasta luego, Mu.

- De acuerdo. Gracias –contestó el lemuriano. Marín abandono la casa, dejándolo solo con June.

- Ya me explicó mi Maestro que aceptarse el entrenamiento.

- Pero aún no sé por qué… creo que solamente porque Atenea así lo deseaba –June se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada al templo.- Dudo mucho que resulte.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

- ¿Cómo voy a desarrollar un cosmos -dijo enfatizando lo siguiente- si yo ya tengo uno? Aunque haga que se active otra armadura, que por cierto tiene dueño.

- Bueno, déjame decirte que yo creo que eso no es provocado por tu cosmos.

June, que había estado con los brazos cruzados, volteó a ver a Mu.

- ¿No es cosmos?

- Después de que te fuiste, mientras forjaba la armadura de Camaleón, tope con un escrito muy antiguo que habla sobre el polvo de estrellas y la relación de las armaduras con sus constelaciones. Ese ensayo lo escribió el antecesor de mi Maestro, el señor Serge de Cáncer.

- ¿El patriarca de la guerra de 1743?

- El Maestro Serge y su hermano Harukei sobrevivieron a la guerra de 1493. Como lemurianos, se vieron en la obligación de no sólo levantar la Orden, sino además de reparar los ropajes que se dañaron en la batalla. Fue entonces que entendió la verdadera relación cosmos-armadura.

- Pero Mu, las armaduras sirven para proteger a las personas que poseen un cosmos elevado y demuestren ser dignos de ellas…

- Bueno, esa no es toda la verdad según parece: el cosmos otorga armadura, y la armadura te confiere un título. Pero también el cosmos refleja la constelación y personalidad del ser al que protegen. Andrómeda y su armadura son la misma entidad, eso es cierto, y creo que si la armadura reacciona ante tu presencia es por...

El temblor que sacudió el Santuario les hizo alarmarse ¡nunca antes había sentido algo así! De inmediato, Mu se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy, pero muy fuera de lugar.

Y así como llego de rápido, se fue, sumiendo todo en una extraña calma

- ¡Qué diantres fue eso! –se escuchó la voz de Saga, llegando al primer templo.

**Kyoto, Japón**

"… _Hasta el momento no se sabe qué es lo que haya provocado el sismo que hace veinte minutos sacudiera todo el país. Lo que si se ha confirmado es que fue un hecho a escala global. Los vulcanólogos, sismólogos y científicos de los centros de estudio más importantes del mundo ya se han comunicado para tratar de determinar el origen…"_

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento. Shiori fue la primera en levantarse del sillón para abrazar instintivamente a su hijo mayor.

- ¡Suichi, finalmente llegaste! –dijo la angustiada madre.- Dime ¿te paso algo?, ¿te lastimaste al venir hacia acá?

- No, Madre, yo estoy bien. Estaba más preocupado por Ustedes ¿cómo estás, Padre? –dijo al hombre que estaba en la sala.

- Solo tuvimos el susto, por fortuna no paso más, y ahora que estas aquí ya estamos bien…

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

- … Aunque aún estoy algo asombrado. Las noticias dicen que se sintió en todo el mundo, nunca antes supe de un hecho parecido, me parece demasiado extraño.

_- "A mí también, aunque tal vez no lo sea tanto…_

- ¡Hermano! –dijo un niño de unos trece años, entrando a la sala.- Es para ti, un sujeto llamado Yusuke –le paso el teléfono, y regreso a su habitación.

- Gracias. Contestaré en mi cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama, y contesto la llamada.

- Kurama, me llego un mensaje de Koenma –Yusuke se escuchaba exaltado.- Nuestro amigo Yakumo atacó en el mundo de Hades, parece que logro escapar, pero la energía demoniaca que libero le permitirá al mundo espiritual seguirle más fácilmente la pista.

- Entonces, eso fue lo que causo ese terremoto.

- Eso mismo me dijo Botan, y también que el rey Enma ha salido del Reikai para dirigirse al Meikai, nos mantendrán informados, debemos prepararnos.

- De acuerdo, gracias Yusuke.

Kurama colgó. Por un instante fijo su atención en su mochila, luego, se asomo a la ventana por un presentimiento que tuvo. Afuera, en un árbol que estaba en la otra orilla, Hiei lo estaba esperando.

_- "Ahora también el Makai se ha involucrado ¿qué más puede pasar?_

**Santuario, Grecia.**

- En verdad, estoy bien -dentro de la enfermería, Shun era revisado por Mu. Junto a ellos estaban Shaka, Saori, Seiya e Ikki.

- Aun así ¡debe haber una explicación para todo esto! –Ikki estaba casi al borde de un ataque, necesitaba, le URGIA, saber qué estaba pasando: por qué Shun había sufrido ese desmayo y esa herida.

- Esto fue hecho con un objeto filoso -señalo Mu en el sitio en que debería de haber estado el corte- una espada sin duda. Pero parece estar cicatrizando sola y demasiado rápido, excepto eso no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal.

Saori fijo su atención en Shun, ignorando completamente al resto. Percibía que este ocultaba algo. Quería saber qué era, y por qué aun no comentaba nada al respecto.

- Es demasiada casualidad que no hayas sentido el temblor, mientras todos los demás, si, y además, que se haya suscitado en todo el planeta.

- Hasta donde sé, hay muy pocas causas para un evento así: la desaparición de un Panteón, o la muerte de un dios –dijo Shaka, esto provoco que todos voltearan a ver a Shun.

- Pero cuando Hades murió no ocurrió nada parecido –señalo Seiya.

- Es porque él no murió en aquella batalla –dijo Saori. Eso ocasiono que todos los presentes voltearan a verla, alarmados y sorprendidos.

- ¿Hades no está muerto?

- No puede hacerlo, es un dios, los dioses no mueren. Lo único que hicimos fue destruir su cuerpo, y su alma quedo debilitada. No quise decírselos antes, pero sé que durante todo este tiempo Guideca y los templos de los jueces han sido restaurados, así como gran parte del inframundo.

- Eso significa que puede haber otra guerra –dijo Seiya.

- No, no lo creo –contradijo Mu.- Si hubiera deseado destruir a Atenea de una vez por todas, hubiera aprovechado los días inmediatos a su regreso. Ustedes estaban débiles, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos en la misma dimensión y el cosmos de la diosa estaba igualmente gastado ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo, dándole al Santuario la oportunidad de levantarse?

- Pero si ha levantado su reino ¿para qué?

Shun sintió el cosmos de Saori dándole confianza, y como si lo alentara a hablar, se atrevió a decirles lo que ocurrió realmente.

- La verdad es –todos voltearon a verlo- que antes de desmayarme sentí claramente una fuerza y el golpe de una espada… y antes de que Milo me encontrara, escuche la voz de Hades en mi cabeza.

- ¡Por Qué No Dijiste Eso Antes! –Ikki se volteo hacia Shun.- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo escuchas?

- Es la primera vez desde que regresamos de esa batalla. No entendí muy bien qué quiso decirme, pero sé que me pedía ayuda. Creo que Hades fue atacado, y por alguna razón yo también recibí su herida.

- Atacado ¿estás seguro?

- ¿Pero quién podría hacerlo?

- Pude sentir un cosmos divino desaparecer -señaló Saori- me costó trabajo identificarlo pero después de todo esto ya no me queda duda, era el de Hades.

Si un dios desaparece las consecuencias no solo a nivel cósmico son terribles -Shaka se escuchaba alarmado.- Todo en el Universo tiene un orden, y lo que se nos es dado es a cambio de algo entregado, si algo se va algo llega, si algo obtienes algo pierdes. Y si un dios desaparece, alguien tiene que tomar su lugar.

Ikki volteó a ver a su hermano con preocupación, la misma que surgió en el rostro de todos.

**Makai**

Kurama y Hiei se encontraron una verdadera conmoción en el mundo de los demonios. Todos se dirigían al que alguna vez fuera el palacio de Raizen, el sitio que se había designado como la "capital" oficial del reino. Ahí, Enki cito a Yomi y Mukuro, que aunque se sometían a sus leyes, aún eran figuras respetables y temidas.

La razón para esa movilización era la misma en todos los mundos: todo el Makai estaba alterado por ese inmenso despliegue de energía demoniaca. Más aún, porque nadie sabía la razón por la que ocurrió. Lo que si era seguro, era el hecho de que ya hubiera sido identificado como proveniente del mundo de las Tinieblas, un reino que hace siglos llevo la guerra a esas tierras.

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo de Enki, varios youkais volteaban a verlos, algunos con recelo, otros con curiosidad, y uno que otro lanzaba maldiciones o burlas contra ellos. Aquello empezaba a irritar a Hiei.

- Kurama, aquí puedes regresar a tu verdadera apariencia sin problema ¿por qué te esfuerzas en mantener esa imagen humana?

- No tengo necesidad de verme como youkai. Para este mundo, Youko está muerto –afirmó seriamente.

- Si tu lo dices.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio, Entre la multitud, un youkai ya viejo distinguió a uno de ellos.

- ¡Señor Kurama! –dijo haciendo señales. Los otros dos se encaminaron hasta donde él se encontraba.

- Kameda ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi señor Yomi me ordeno venir por Ustedes. La asamblea que el rey Enki tendrá será muy exclusiva, solo unos cuantos podrán entrar a ella, así que démonos prisa, no tardar en comenzar.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Muchachos! -voltearon ante esa voz tan familiar. Koenma corría hacia ellos agitando las manos para que lo vieran. Vestía ropa humana, refiriéndose al hecho de llevar pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas con estampados rockeros, en lugar de los otros trajes que siempre solía vestir.

- Cada vez te pareces más un adolescente -dijo Yusuke algo burlesco.- Primero ya no te conviertes en el niño odioso de ocho años, y ahora vistes como mis compañeros de escuela.

- Se supone que no vengo como príncipe del Reikai, sino como uno más de la Alianza.

- ¿La Alianza?

- Cuando Yakumo nos ataco, todos nosotros olvidamos nuestras diferencias y nos unimos contra un enemigo común – a sus espaldas apareció Yomi.- Expulsarlo del Makai era todo lo que necesitábamos.

- Y después fue problema del Ningekai -afirmó Koenma.

- La Alianza fue el primer y último pacto que hicimos entre Mukuro, Raizen y yo, acordamos no solo enfrentar al enemigo común, sino respetar los limites de nuestros reinos una vez que los hubiéramos recuperado.

- Así que el temblor y todo lo que paso ¿fue por Yakumo? -preguntó Yusuke.

- Sus preguntas serán contestadas dentro -pasando junto a ellos y sin molestarse en detenerse, Mukuro avanzaba con paso firme.- Así que dense prisa, el rey Enki nos está esperando.

**Santuario, Grecia.**

- Sé que hoy paso algo que te ha afectado mucho –dijo su hermano, tratando de no inmiscuirse mucho en un asunto que no le gustaba,- pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- No, tú quieres que te hable de Hades.

- Shun por favor...

En el pasillo, Hyoga y Seiya trataban de escuchar la conversación de los hermanos a través de la puerta.

- Ya te lo dije: Estoy Bien -remarcó.

- No lo dudo, pero me preocupa mucho lo que dijo Saori hoy: si Hades ha desaparecido entonces tú...

- Eso no pasara.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Seiya ¿de que rayos están hablando? -Hyoga palideció al escuchar las palabras de Ikki.

- Tenemos que hablar en privado, ahora -y cuando los dos muchachos se dieron vuelta para ir a sus habitaciones, casi chocan de frente con la amazona, que los veía extrañados...

- ¿June? -dijo Hyoga saliendo de su asombro, y no por el hecho de verla, sino por no portar su máscara. Se dió cuenta también que no llevaba su armadura, sino ropa de entrenamiento.

- Hola muchachos, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.

- Y a nosotros también -el joven Pegaso le dio un efusivo abrazo a la chica.- Así que has regresado.

- Solo porque Athena me lo ordeno.

- Como haya sido, nos alegra verte de vuelta ¿vienes a ver a Shun? -dijo Hyoga con un poco de malicia.

- Digamos que si, solo quiero saber si está bien...

En eso los gritos de ikki hicieron que los tres voltearan.

- Pero creo que vendré en otro momento.

De improviso la puerta se abrió y un frustrado fénix salió, seguido por su consternado hermano. Ambos también se sorprendieron al ver a la amazona, pero Ikki siguió su camino sin molestarse en decirle una sola palabra.

- Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a mi guardia.

- Y yo voy a ver a mi Maestra.

- Pero si es más de media noche -dijo June al caballero, pero ambos desaparecieron rápidamente, dejándolos solos.

- Volteó a ver al muchacho. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, por lo menos topárselo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

- No traes tu máscara -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Athena me dijo que ya no tenía que portarla sino quería.

- Te ves bien -se animó a decirle después de haberla observado más a detalle: su cabello ya no era tan largo, su tez le pareció estar ligeramente bronceada, estaba un poco más delgada e incluso le parecía más alta.

- Por favor no sigas.

- Solo quiero que sepas, que para mi no ha pasado un solo día.

- Quería saber como estabas, pero creo que no debí venir -dio un par de pasos para alejarse, él alcanzo a sujetarla de la mano.

- June lo lamento.

- Tengo que irme -dijo sin voltear a verlo. Él la soltó, viéndola marcharse por el pasillo. Mientras ella se alejaba, sujeto con sus manos el collar en forma de estrella que aún llevaba en su cuello.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**N/F:**

Si, he regresado. No sé cómo y no me pregunten cuándo, pero sacaré el fic. Es muy probable que este capitulo me haya quedado un tanto fuera de contexto y hasta extraño, pero después de tanto tiempo muchas ideas se me habían ido y leía y releía los capítulos pasados para retomar el hilo, y cambie algunas cosas que ya estaba en este capitulo pero que no recordaba con qué propósito estaban puestas. Pero tenía que sacar este capítulo para poder continuar.

Creo que no tengo alguna cuestión pendiente por aclarar -del capitulo.- En los próximos espero ya no tener problemas porque como se dice "ya encarrile el tren", es decir, ya recordé porque rumbos ando, y por tanto espero avanzar un poco más rápido, aunque no tanto porque ya finalmente entre a trabajar -justamente hoy- y aparte me estoy preparando para mi examen de titulación, así que escribo en mis hora de comida pero por el ruido y a veces por falta de lugares no me puedo concentrar como cuando estoy en mi casa, pero ya hallare la forma de adaptarme.

Bueno, solo les puedo pedir que no se me desesperen, llegaremos al final, lo prometo. Mientras les agradezco por su tiempo de espera y reviews, fue gracias a ellos por los que mi amor por este fic no murió :$

Pórtense bien y nos leeremos en sus actualizaciones -para los que escriben- o cuando actualice lo que sea que se deje actualizar.

Namärie!


End file.
